Tales of the Aftermath : New Beginnings
by My Lovely Yume
Summary: The end is never the end, it is merely another beginning. After splitting, the gang is reuniting for a special ceremony at Regal's home. What happens there will put them through more trials. Can they handle it? Spoilers and pairings
1. Wish Upon a Star, No Matter How Far

Woot! Thanks for checking out my fanfiction. My obsession with ToS has come back, so I wrote a fic about it. This story includes my answer to unanswered questions in the game. Major spoilers if you haven't finished the game and there are pairings, but I don't want to tell. It'll spoil the surprises! Read and rate, I'll return the favor if I can. I'm not the best with introductions, so bare with me. The story will progress. I promise.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters. (If I did, Colette would be dead)

Anyway, enjoy!

Edit: I'm going back and fixing all typos in every chapter before it's too late. If you pick up a typo I missed, tell me ♥

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Wish Upon A Star, No Matter How Far

Some time had passed since the downfall of a once great hero. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were once again in their harmony for the first time in four thousand years. World regeneration that prospered both was finally reached, but world unity was still a goal to be accomplished. The mind set of the population was still divided. A border down the side marked off the regions along the two worlds, but by law, they were still one; one government. Many half-elves remained on Exire, as they were unable to move, or chose not to. Some died as the battle was being fought. Sylvarant was first to open its arms to the oppressed half-elven population; most half elves made their homes in Iselia and the surrounding areas. Hate crimes against half elves were more often than anyone would have hope; only one of the many reasons many half elves treated Exire as their only home.

As agreed, the group separated to achieve their individual goals. Parting was truly such sweet sorrow; for some, the parting was more painful than others. With a promise to never forget and keep in touch, they set off into the new land in terms of their own personal regeneration.

The night before Lloyd's fight with Kratos, Sheena asked to speak with Lloyd for a second. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours, but time didn't complain; neither did they. The two spoke of their views on the battle. Lloyd was quick to change the subject and it was later on decided that he would go on a journey to retrieve all the exspheres of the world. Sheena wanted to be by his side, and therefore offered to join him. Wanting her to be by his side, he accepted. Eventually, before Lloyd left Iselia, Colette asked to come on his journey to tell the worlds the truth about Cruxis, the Chosen's journey, and Martel's memories.

The stars were the brightest they had been in a very long time, compared to that horrific incident in Welgaia while trying to cure Colette's illness. A boy lay on the grass in a complete daze. His hands massaged his neck, though his arms ached from being twisted into such an uncomfortable position. He didn't mind though; the pain never caught up to him until he slept, even then, it never bothered him. He shifted his legs back and forth; straightening them both just to bend his knee up and form triangles moments later. Complex eyes skimmed the distance sky, as if he were searching for something. He was.

"You wouldn't find it, Lloyd." A familiar female voice broke the nighttime silence.

"I know."

"Then why are you looking?" The voice grew louder and louder until the owner's body sat beside the boy, in traditional Mizuho style: knees bent and resting body weight on the shins.

"When I was young, I remember looking at the stars with my father. I'm sure he's looking at the same star I am."

Sheena sighed and tilted her head back to view the evening sky. "You should be asleep."

"So should you."

"I was concerned. You've been doing this a lot lately. You miss him, huh?"

". . . . . He was our ninth companion." Lloyd purposely made no eye contact with Sheena; one look would give it all away.

". . . and your father. . . ."

Finally having time to relax, Lloyd came to terms with his feelings. Yes, he missed Kratos. The only other man who knew about Anna was floating farther and farther away with every moment, and there was nothing he could do about it. He wished Kratos could have stayed. He wished Kratos could have been the father they both knew he wanted to be. After spending some time traveling with Lloyd, Sheena became familiar with his habits. They changed after the World Regeneration; he missed Kratos since he actually had more time to think about everything. Still, she kept her distance between the father/son internal conflict Lloyd was facing. It was an unknown area to her, but, she could sympathize with him.

"Come on, Lloyd. Let's go inside. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Lloyd caved in and sighed before standing to his feet. Sheena followed suit and the two walked into their inn. Before parting by the door, she said good night and Lloyd watched her walk down the hall. "It'll be okay, Lloyd." Sheena was trying to convince herself more than she consoling him, as she said it when out of earshot.

Lloyd turned to look at the stars once more, and upon finding the brightest one possible, whispered, "Good night, Dad." Then finally, his conscious gave his body permission to sleep in peace for yet another night.

The next morning, the group journeyed to Rebirth, also known as Luin. Thousands of gald and endless effort gave way to the resurrection of the city. Lloyd was anxious to visit the birth place of his mother, which gave a reason for Lloyd being one of the highest donators to the reconstruction projects. Yet, only he and Kratos knew this fact.

Colette was to speak to the masses at the town's square and the crowd was eager to hear. Many still called her Sylvarant's Chosen; a title that pained her. Her Cruxis crystal was unchanged and unmoved, and when asked why, simply replies "_Memories. A proof of the past, a hope for the future_."

"Wow," a person spoke up after hearing the story of the journey, "I actually prayed to the Goddess Martel. I can't believe she was a lie."

"NO!" Colette exclaimed as her cheeks turned their familiar cherry blossom pink. "The Goddess Martel is real! Her soul protects the Yggdrasill tree, which protects all of us: elves, half elves, and humans alike. She fought to end the Ancient War all those years ago and now she lives on with the many souls that nurture the tree. Pray to the Goddess; she will listen. She cares for all." Her speech took the crowd by surprise and the color of her face turned red. She was blushing. They smiled, and Colette did too, while adding in her giggle. It was a real giggle this time.

"That's the last of them." Lloyd collected the exspheres remaining in town and closed the box before having Sheena seal it. All exsphere were sent to Mizuho, mainly for safety reasons. The seal could only be opened by the Chief.

"Alright, all sealed. Where to next, Lloyd?" Sheena asked.

"I was thinking Palmacosta. I've heard rumors of exspheres floating around. Also wanted to see Neal and Cla-"

Lloyd was cut off by the urgent voice of a man behind him. "Mr. Irving! Please, wait!" The group turned around to see a man running with a paper in hand. He was out of breath by the time the letter reached Lloyd and nearly collapsed.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Colette asked eagerly.

"Yeah, what's up? Everything okay?" Sheena included as Lloyd read the letter.

"Hmm. We're being summoned to Iselia. Something about a letter that can't be sent anywhere else."

"Is everyone okay?!" Colette became worried. Not much changed about her. "Is Phaidra hurt or something?"

"You dork. Everything's fine," Lloyd laughed.

"Going back to Iselia wouldn't be a bad idea. We could use a break anyway." Sheena stretched and yawned. "It's getting late. That meeting took longer than expected. I'm off to bed."

"Okay, good night, Sheena."

"Yeah, good night."

"Night, Colette. Night, Lloyd."

But that night was the same as the others; Lloyd could be found finding his father's star to wish him a good night. And true to Sheena, she was the one to call him to bed. She told Lloyd that Colette was worried. Colette being Colette, she would never express her feelings without a fight. Lloyd didn't look back, but closed his eyes and offered to talk to Colette in the morning. Something was happening in the group, and Colette noticed it first. Maybe that's why she offered to go on the journey with Lloyd. But one thing's for sure, she was definitely hiding a secret.

Early the next morning, the team traveled to Iselia. It was truly a home coming. The guards happily greeted Lloyd and Colette. It had been a while since Sheena visited Iselia; she felt more like a tourist. Lloyd laughed when Sheena told him and he offered to give her a personal tour of Iselia.

"Lloyd," Phaidra said when they entered Colette's home, "welcome back. Forgive me for interrupting your journey."

"Hey, Phaidra," he replied. "No, its okay. The letter sounded important."

"Yes, I suppose it is. Dirk has it."

"Oh, alright. I'll go there then."

"I'll go too, Lloyd." Sheena tightened the giant pink ribbon around her waist.

"Alright. Colette, you want to come?"

"Um. . . that's okay, Lloyd. I'm sorry, but I feel a little tired."

"Aw, you sure you're okay, Colette?"

"You should say something. Might be your crystal."

"No, no. I'm fine. Just need to rest."

Lloyd wasn't completely convinced and Colette's fake giggle only gave fuel to his fire of suspicions. He decided not to pursue it now, though. "Okay. We'll be back later if we can."

"Have a safe trip."

Sheena and Lloyd traveled to the Iselia forrest. The memories were peaceful to Lloyd; everything was peaceful. His reflects made his hand move swiftly to his swords with every sound, most usually caused by the wind. Even knowing the fact that the monsters had been long gone, Lloyd couldn't suppress his battle instincts. Lloyd stopped when they passed by the Iselia Human Ranch. The ranch was no longer functional, but it was turned into a memorial for all those humans who lost their lives to exspheres. A marble slab near the entrance contained the names of all the humans who died or had been bore within the ranch. Each ranch had a similar turn out, but this one was the most special to Lloyd: its where everything started. The day of the Oracle, the walk with Genis, Marble, Iselia; they were all so clear. The memories of Iselia's first destruction left a scare in Lloyd's heart. Chocolat forgave Lloyd, as did her mother. He even made a special momentum on the side of the ranch, where he first met her. Bowing his head, Lloyd said a silent prayer.

Sheena placed her hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Come on, Lloyd. Dirk's probably waiting for you." Lloyd nodded thoughtlessly and continued on to his destination.

Sounds of a soft river's water flowing grew louder as they drew closer to Dirk's house. The two crossed the old log bridge. Before looking at the door, Lloyd separated from Sheena and went straight to his mother's gravestone. Kratos' sword still lay there, untouched by even Dirk. Possibly even the wind. "I'm home, Mom." Now, he was officially home.

When he reached the inside, Dirk handed him an envelope, with the Lezerano company seal and a certain companion's signature. "It's from Regal," Lloyd said to Sheena.

"Really? What's up with him?" Sheena asked. No one heard from Regal for a long time. He stayed in the Tethe'alla area along with Presea and Zelos, even though Zelos mentioned his desire to be near Mizuho. Lloyd figured they were on their own journeys and thought best not to bother them until his was over.

The boy pulled the letter from its home, turned, and unfolded the neatly folded paper. Great care was taken into writing the letter, which was done on special paper, using a sweet smelling ink that filled the room. "I'll read it aloud:

_Dear Lloyd,_

_I pray your quest is going well and that everything is well. Some time has passed since our journey. Forgive me if this letter has caused any concern or worry to you, but I felt that it was rather urgent. You know fully of my crime: the murder of Alicia Combatir, Presea's beloved younger sister. I served time in jail of my own freewill and bond my hands as a symbol of said crime. Before disappearing, Alicia made a final request. Now it is time to fulfill that request. _

_It is now time to remove the shackles that bind my wrists. Never again will I use these hands as weapons to kill. But, true to my promise to Alicia, I will remove them. Our entire group is being invited to this ceremony and I would be grateful if you did attend. It is truly through you that I met Presea and later spoke with Alicia; for that, you have my most heartfelt thanks. _

_Please join me on the date mentioned, as I finally free myself of the past and continue my journey towards the future. For Alicia's sake, for Presea's sake, and for my own. _

_From a changed man,_

_Regal Bryant_"

"Whoa. . . He's finally gonna do it! Good for him!" Sheena smiled and raised her fist into the air. "Are you going?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! This is really important to Regal." Lloyd scratched his head. "I wonder if he wrote this with his feet. . . ."

Sheena looked at him. "Lloyd!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" he laughed.

She grunted and turned around to hide her flushed face. Even Sheena couldn't help but laugh at such a 'Lloyd' comment.

The announcement took Lloyd by surprise. He was happy for Regal, but his mind was on other things. His mind was on Colette, which occasionally wandered on to Kratos. Colette was acting weird and his father was gone. Lloyd used to use intense act to suppress his personal emotions, but now he had time to think. He had time to be in pain. The pain had no mercy. The pain was testing him. He avenged the lives lost and kept his promises to serve both worlds, reunited, and even aided in the separation of his father. Time was a pain, and the pain worsened over time. Even with these wild new emotions wrecking havoc on his persona, he continued to ignore it and took after Colette.

Lloyd excused himself from the house after being offered dinner by Dirk. He mentioned his meeting with Colette and Dirk backed down, merely nodding and waving Lloyd away, telling him to be back in the house by dark. Lloyd made a comment about not being a child anymore. Dirk replied by saying he wasn't waking up in the middle of the night to open the door for Lloyd. Lloyd laughed and concurred. Call it instinct, but Sheena thought it best not to even ask to go with him. She stayed behind and enjoyed some of Dirk's cooking (hopefully it wasn't Potluck Surprise).

When Lloyd reached Iselia once again, he asked for the whereabouts of Colette. Phaidra hinted towards the school, and Lloyd headed straight there. The schoolhouse was unchanged since Raine's departure. Dust cluttered the air and floated around in swirls as Lloyd opened the door. Floor boards screamed, but Colette didn't notice the sounds. When Lloyd peered through the entrance, he saw her sitting on a desk directly in front of her 'mark'; the hole in the wall. The professor did a minor patch job. Minor meaning two pieces of wood creating an X over the hole. Hopefully Raine's home repair skills weren't as bad as her cooking.

"Colette." He decided to make his presence known.

She turned around with her hand over her eyes to shield the light coming from the side windows in her eyes. "Oh, Lloyd!" Standing, Colette jumped off the desk where she lay. She didn't trip, surprisingly. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not."

She stopped in her tracks and looked rather surprised, then scared. "What's wrong?"

"You." Lloyd got straight to the point; his voice dripped with annoyance, but why was he taking it out on Colette?

"Wh-what about me?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

Colette began to back up and tripped over the leg of a chair. The dust shot from under her and made a small tornado before subsiding into a scattered pile. "N-n-no! . . .You're just tired, Lloyd. Why not go to bed? I got Regal's letter! I think its wonderful that he's-"

"Don't change the subject." Lloyd folded his hands and widened his stance. "Tell me. Now. You did this to me during the World Generation, and I hated it."

"Lloyd. . . . ."

"You still wouldn't tell me?! Why don't you trust me?!"

Her eyes were distant and glistened with unshed tears. "I-I. I'm sorry . . . . I. . don't even understand myself. . . "

"Understand what?"

Colette sighed as she closed her eyes, breaking the barrier holding back the tears that streamed down both sides of her face. "Not yet. Give me time, okay? After Regal's ceremony. Please?"

". . . . . Fine." Lloyd excused himself and left the schoolhouse in a huff.

Colette sighed and lowered her head, hands folded as if she were saying a prayer. "_I'm sorry, Lloyd. But this is different. . . we're not regenerating the world, we're not unlocking seals, we're not on a journey, we're not saving me from an illness. It's more than that. . . . . . give me time, okay? Oh, Martel, please guide me. These are your memories after all_." She looked at the floor with blurry vision, as her tears fell down and created a puddle near her feet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read, rate, love, hate. Zomg at the rhyming. You know the drill, my lovelys.


	2. Welcome to Altamira

Whee! Chapter two! Nothing has changed; just fixed typos.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. Would be awesome if I did, though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

Welcome to Altamira

Another journey. But this time it was different. The destination was scenic Altamira, home of thrills, chills, rides, and fun. And of course the Lezerano company. Apparently, everyone was invited and all said they were planning to attend. The thought of a reunion was exciting. Lloyd hadn't seen Genis in a while, so he missed him. He even missed Raine (minus the violent disciplinary moves she used to use on him). Sadly, they didn't make it to Iselia in time to receive their letters. They were in Sybak, making it easier for half-elves to be accepted. (Lloyd suspected Raine was more interested in the library's literature.) Easier said than done, and to a native Tethe'alla resident, it was pretty hard to say.

Morning light crept in Iselia slowly, but most beat the sunlight. Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette were all ready to leave. Each packed a formal outfit; similar to the ones worn at the dinner party. Lloyd's conversation with Colette was still on his mind and he made it a priority to remind Colette of her promise. Unlike him, she wasn't known for breaking promises. He thought he showed Colette that she could always depend on him when they finally defeated Mithos, but she pretended she still couldn't trust him; that hurt.

"Carriage?!" Colette's eyes brightened.

"Whoa. Regal sure does like to show off."

The three were standing in front of an expensive, and brand new looking carriage harnessed to two nine-feet-tall wingless dragons. Made of only the best materials, it looked like a dream. The carriage was made from wood, lined with gold and jewels that glowed like exspheres. Regal sent the best escort carriage he could find to pick up the special guest.

A formally dressed man jumped down from the driver's compartment and bowed slightly before the group. "My name is Mytho, here on behave of Master Regal Bryant. I will be your driver today. Please, let me know when you are ready to depart."

Most of Iselia was either outside or poking their heads outside of windows to view the sweet ride in front of town. The kids awed with amazement while the adults grew slightly jealous.

"Lloyd, come on!" Sheena pulled Lloyd, leaving his bag and possessions for the driver, who later picked them up and placed in the back.

"Alright, alright." He laughed, helped Sheena into the carriage and proceeded to follow, when he looked back and noticed Colette. "Oh. . ." Lloyd stepped down and held his hand out for Colette's.

She hesitated before accepting his help. "Thank you." When inside, she sat on the opposite side of Sheena and Lloyd and kept her vision out of the window.

Burning tension took over what would have been a rather peaceful ride to Altamira. Lloyd expressed his excitement several times and both Sheena and Colette tried to keep the flames going, but it usually failed. He attempted to convince himself that they were too excited to speak; he knew otherwise.

"Wow! Look!"

Lloyd snapped out of his sleep and Sheena shifted over to look out the carriage's window. In their sites was the beautiful seaside resort paradise of Altamira. Buildings as tall as the Tower of Salvation shacked one by one and shielded the visitors from the sun. The environment gave off a calm, yet energetic feeling. Balloons, rides, ice cream, and the smell of candy were everywhere and added to the distinguished aura. Altamira was truly a paradise; one couldn't help but relax at the sight of it.

The carriage slowed to a stop and, moments later, the door opened. One by one, the females were helped out first and Lloyd behind them. The music from the amusement park area reached the entrance. They didn't have much time to enjoy it before being ambushed by the Bunny Suit Brigade.

"Welcome to The Seaside Paradise, Altamira! On behave of President Regal Bryant of the Lezerano company, welcome and please enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" Colette smiled and nodded.

"We ask that you please sign into your hotel rooms first before enjoying our facilities. Master Bryant has been alerted of your arrival."

The Bunny Suite Brigade lead the trio into their specially reserved hotel. The service and hospitality was exceptional; it was impossible to walk past an employee without being greeted or asked if one needed help. Regal knew how to treat a guest, being a member of high society. The entire fifth floor of the Hotel Lezerano was reserved for the special guest of President Regal Bryant, as it said on the elevator's directory. Lloyd, Sheena, and Colette were issued special cards. It was the only way to bypass the security to the fifth floor.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" Sheena and Colette opened the door to their room, Lloyd being right behind them. Their eyes were wide with absolute amazement. Each room was a private suite, overlooking the parks, Lezerano company, and the true beauty, the Fooji Ocean. The sun shined off the top of the clear blue water like a diamond. Looking at it too long would blind a person, but it was too enchanting to turn away.

"This is a nice room." Lloyd walked in and looked around.

"Yours is probably the same," Sheena sat down on the bed. "Wow. These beds are so soft!"

"You guys are sharing this room?"

"Yeah, that's what the receptionist told us before we came in. We can get separate rooms if we want."

"Colette, please don't put any holes in the wall," Lloyd said with his hands over his face.

"Don't worry! I'll be okay."

". . I hope."

_Knock knock_. Two monotone taps sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Sheena pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she screamed with delight. "RAINE!"

"I'm glad to see you too!" The silver haired half elf hugged Sheena tightly.

"Glad you guys could make it!"

"Professor! Genis!" Lloyd and Colette joined the party at the front door and greeted the two.

"Raine. . .you're crushing me!" Sheena could barely breathe in Raine's tight grip.

"Oh sorry!" Raine cleared her throat and let go.

"So, how's your journey?" Colette folded her hands, tilted her head, and smiled. "Oh, come on inside and have a seat! I bet you're tired." She lead the two over to a couch.

Once all were seated, Raine started the beginning of their story. "Well, when we first left Iselia, I knew we had a journey ahead of us. The half elves are having a hard time moving into areas like Sybak and upper Meltokio. A sea liner carrying mostly half elves was attacked. Genis and I arrived just in time to save their lives."

"Oh no! Is everyone okay now?" Colette asked, worried.

Raine nodded. "Well, those who were injured were taken to an inn in Meltokio for the night. I asked the king to provide special guards for them."

"Actually, Raine was more interested in the books in Sy- OW!"

Raine rubbed her hand after the impact it made with the back of Genis' head. "Quiet, Genis."

"Hit me for being wrong, not for being right!" the younger half elf retorted and rubbed his head.

"Sybak's libraries were being updated. I just helped with the revisions."

"Ninty percent of the revisions." No slap this time; instead, Genis saw a speck of a blue pillow heading towards his face before throbbing pain incurred. "OW!"

"Things there are okay now."

"What about Exire?" Colette asked.

Raine's eyes shifted to the side as she lowered her head. "We stopped by. ." was her only comment.

"Raine. . ."

Silence consumed the room; it was as thick as early morning fog. Colette began to regret her comment. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"It's okay, Colette." Raine hugged herself lightly and ran her fingers over her left pocket, the one containing her mother's diary.

"Um. . . ." Lloyd broke the moment after a kick start from Sheena. "I'd like to go see the sights. Anyone up for the rides in the amusement park?"

Colette jumped up. "I'll go."

"Well, I've never had the chance to enjoy this gaudy resort. I'll go too." Sheena stretched and stood to her feet.

"I'll have to pass." The professor stood to her feet. "We had a long carriage ride."

"I'll go with Raine." Genis struggled to his feet and began to follow Raine to the door.

Lloyd had to stop him. "Oh, come on, Genis."

"Bu-"

"Presea might be there."

Bull's eye.

Genis' cheeks turned red, in contrast to his light skin tone, silver hair, and blue-gray eyes. "O-okay. I guess."

"Genis, I'll be fine. Be back inside before dark. No running either. Report back to me if you get injured."

The boy sighed and slumped over. "Raine!"

"This area is warm, and worse, we're near the sea. All types of bacteria and protozoa run wild." Raine went into teacher mode and pointed her finger into the air diagonally. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Raine."

"Good." With that, class was dismissed and the teacher returned to her room.

"Haha!" Lloyd laughed.

"Hard to believe she's actually your sister."

"Blah," Genis blurted out, "Let's go to the park."

(Author's Note: Genis has joined the party. Lol, sorry, I couldn't resist.)

The amusement park had some new featured added to it since their last visit, as noted by Lloyd on their way to the elemental railway. New roller coasters were built; one towering over the next. Every few seconds, a random group of screaming people could be seen being tossed and turned over and under the bends and loops. Scary, yet amusing.

After stopping by the tickets booth, the group took the elevator down and boarded the elemental railway; destination amusement.

"What ride would Presea be on?. . ." Genis stood in front of the entrance, looking around at all of the rides. "Maybe. . ."

"Genis, come on!" Lloyd waved to get the daydreamer's attention.

"Okay, okay!" The two ran off into the direction of the Ferris wheel.

-----------------------------------------------

The girls ran in the directions of the Teacups. "Come on, Colette! This looks like fun." The attendant opened the gate and counted out five sets of two people: the maximum for the ride. "Let's get the pink one!" Sheena pointed then pulled Colette into the giant blush pink teacup with so much force that her feet were lifted off the ground. Once seated, the attendant instructed them to engage their safety locks and gave a lecture on conduct during the ride.

"Ever been on one of these before?" Sheena asked a bit too late. The locks were set and all doors closed. The attendant began to push buttons and the cup was slowly beginning to spin in a large circle, picking up speed gradually.

"N-no."

"You don't get motion sickness. . . do you?"

Colette was starting to get dizzy and the ride had barely began to reach its top speed. "I feel weird. . ." She felt like her head was being shaken around.

"Oh no!"

Strange feelings danced around in Colette's stomach and she put her hand to her mouth. "Stop the ride!"

But it was too late.

"Guardian seal!" A green shield hovered around Sheena. Good timing, too. One second more of a delay, and she would have been covered in the aftermath of Colette's breakfast.

The teacups came to a shrieking halt and the doors opened one by one like clockwork. The other visitors walked over to the girls to check; most ran away after the smell reached their noses. Colette was helped out of the cup and lead to a bench near the entrance of the park.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so, so sorry, Sheena!"

"It's okay. I'm all dry."

"I ruined the ride for you!"

"No, you didn't. It was my fault. I forgot to ask if you suffer from motion sickness."

"I'm sorry; I should have told you."

"Stop apologizing."

"You're right, I'm sor-"

Sheena sighed. There was no hope for Colette. "Come on. I'll take you back to the hotel. You should rest."

---------------------------------

"I can't find Presea!" Genis pouted.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned around and looked at his best friend, clueless.

"Ugh!" he shook his head and sighed. "Nothing."

"Which ride you wanna get on? They all look so great!" Lloyd grinned excitedly.

"Not the Teacups. I see a big crowd." A large crowd was definitely near the Teacups; most of them with their hands to their noses or wearing a mask. Men with large buckets of what looked like water and bottles of what looked like cleaning solutions arrived soon after. "Why are they cleaning?" Genis whispered to himself.

Lloyd waved his hands. "That probably just means there's a problem or a lot of people want to get on."

"Hmm. . . what would she like? . . ."

"Hey!" Lloyd turned around and pointed to the grand Ferris wheel. "That thing is huge! I've never seen one before. We can probably see everything from there! Come on, Genis!" Just like Colette, Genis was dragged to the ride at the speed of light.

"Lloyd, slow down!" Genis screamed as he was kidnapped and forced into a fifty foot tall revolving wheel of amusement.

----------------------------------

Sheena knocked on the door to Raine's room. Raine answered with a book in her hand, though Sheena couldn't catch the title.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Sorry to bother you. Colette threw up. I thought I'd bring her to you."

"Oh, okay. Come inside." The professor moved to the side and allowed the girls to enter, before closing the door behind them.

Colette was placed on the professor's bed after changing her clothing. "I'm so sorry to bother you, Professor Sage."

"It's not a problem, Colette." Raine took her temperature and administered First Aid. "What happened?"

"We got on the Teacup ride. I didn't know she got motion sickness." Sheena shrugged.

Raine was well acquainted with Colette's medical history, having taught her in school for a number of years. Never in all of Colette's younger years did she remember the girl getting motion sickness or having any symptoms of any motion related infliction. She was accident prone, but it was never anything this extreme. "Neither did I," she said as she mentally raised an eyebrow in her head.

"I've never thrown up before. Lloyd and I used to play on the swings in my backyard. And sword-fight and stuff. We ran around for hours. . . I don't remember getting sick."

Raine closed her eyes, thought for a moment, and nodded. Then she walked over to a small table, coming back with a book. "I'll do some reading. Human sickness is a bit different from elven sicknesses."

Sheena sighed. "Sorry, Colette."

"No, there's no need to apologize, Sheena! I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"You can leave Colette here for a while." Raine didn't even look up from her book; she was took busy flipping through the pages. "I'm sure you'd like to go back to the park."

"Yes, Sheena. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll check up on you two later. Thanks, Professor."

"Not at all. Come see me if you feel sick."

Sheena strolled to the door and exited the room. Once Raine heard the door click, she lowered the book from her eyes. "Colette."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Raine followed the 'innocent until proven guilty' methods.

"Li-like what?" Colette stammered and giggled.

"Have you been feeling sick lately? Fatigue? Headaches? _Motion sickness_?" The half elf raised an eyebrow.

"Not really, no."

"Hmm." Raine nodded with her eyes shut and marked a page in her book before closing it. "Alright, Colette."

"I'm fine, Professor, really. No need to worry about me. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Colette sat upright on the bed where she lay.

"You are not now, nor have you, or will you ever, be a waste of my time." Raine dropped the book on the desk and turned her body to face the girl.

"Thank you, Professor Sage, I'm glad."

Half thinking to herself in disappointment, Sage sighed. She tilted her head and rubbed her index finger and thumb on her temples, as if trying to rub out a headache. "Yes. But you still don't trust us, do you?"

"Did you say something, Professor?"

"No, Colette. Nothing at all. Now lay down and rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read, rate; you know the drill. ♥ Point out any typos if you see them as well.


	3. Bursting Girl

Well, well, time for chapter three already?! I feel like I'm losing my writing skills for some strange reason; I've written stories with a lot more descriptive paragraphs. UGH! Writers' block is so frustrating. I gotta get my creative juices flowing once again. Oh, and coupling hints are revealing themselves. I might just post the couplings in the summary -sigh- Oh well. I need to get creative again.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter

Edit: Typos fixed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three:

Bursting Girl

The line for the Ferris wheel was much shorter than the others and the wait was no longer than five minutes. Soon, the two boys were guided up the stairs leading to the carriage on the ride. Another lecture on safety, questions answered, and the door was closed.

Clear blue skies and not a cloud in sight. No Derris Kharlan either. No Tower of Salvation blocking the views. The sun was shining and its rays bounced off the shiny metal of the wheel's compartments.

"Wow, this is nice." Genis leaned over and looked outside of the larger window next to him.

"See, I told you!" Lloyd smiled widely with his eyes closed.

"Tell me if you see Presea." The half elf searched the grounds below eagerly for any signs of pink hair.

"I haven't seen her all day; I don't even know if she's here yet. Calm down, Genis. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

Genis sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You've finally realized?"

"Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course. Why that question all of a sudden?"

"I can trust you, right?" Genis' eyes went over to Lloyd's and in moments they matched his.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?"

"I don't want to find out. That's why I'm asking."

"Hmm." Lloyd was extremely confused, but nodded and made a mental note of his friend's sudden question.

"I've been thinking about Presea the entire trip. Ever since we met in Meltokio .. . ." Genis shifted his feet nervously as they dangled over his bench inside the carriage. His small body began to shake. "I like her a lot."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, but his friend didn't see. "I've noticed."

"Really?!"

"It's not hard to see," he laughed.

"What should I do?"

"Well, when you find her, tell her how you feel. You wouldn't be able to talk to her if you saw her right now, would you?"

"Yeah, I would!"

"Genis, you'd probably wet your pants from being so scared. You'd shudder and stammer."

The half elf growled, then sighed. "I hate to admit it, but you're right." He placed his elbow on the railing of their carriage and rested his head on his hand.

"So just calm down." Lloyd nodded in agreement with his own comment.

"You talk as if you're an expert on girls."

"Haha," Lloyd laughed.

Genis tilted his head to face his friend. "Thanks, Lloyd."

"That's what I'm here for," he said in return. "Aww, the ride's over already."

"We can go again later. I took up all the time talking." While Lloyd succeeded in calming his feelings, they didn't completely go away. Presea was still on Genis' mind, along with his sister.

----------------------------------------------------

The day ended faster than it began. One by one, visitors yawned and took the elemental railway back to their hotels. Rides were shut down and locked up; it was time for their rest and the employees retreated as well, leaving the casino and theater as the only forms of attraction until morning. As the sun, glowing a rainbow of orange and red, waved goodnight, the land became dark. Lamps and lights were lit, giving a strange glow against the nighttime streets of Altamira.

Regal set up a special dinner for his guest, what he called a 'dinner meeting.' Regardless of the many attempts made to explain the meaning of a dinner meeting, the only thing that set in Lloyd's mind about it was food.

The meeting was casual and attire suitable for it had been tailored prior to the engagement. After the group was changed, they were lead downstairs to the dining room. All except Lloyd and Genis.

"Genis, I'm starving!" Lloyd complained and rubbed his stomach.

"Just a minute!" His voice was muffled due to being in another room.

"What are you looking for?"

"A gift for Presea. Sheena told me that it's proper for a guy to give a girl a gift." Genis scrambled around on the floor and ransacked his belonging for a present befitting his crush. "But I can't find anything."

"Well, then, make her something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. . a bracelet, I guess. That's what I made Colette for her tenth birthday."

"Yeah, ten weeks late." Genis rolled his eyes as he remembered the event.

Lloyd hissed. "Shut up."

"Fine, I'll make her something. Can you teach me?"

"Sure, but later."

"Why not now?!"

"Because. . . . I can't think straight on an empty stomach." Lloyd's mid-section growled unhappily.

Genis twisted his face and then said, "Fine, let's go."

----------------------------------------------------

Soft, elegant music was the first thing the two boys noticed as their elevator landed on dining room's floor. Violins and a lone piano sang a tune of harmony which gradually got louder as they traveled down the secluded hallway. Their boots clicked a steady beat against the gray and black marble floors. Genis caught a reflection of himself and straightened his elven hair.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked before opening the door.

"Yeah."

With a push, the wooden double doors opened. The dining room was beautiful; a single, long, rectangular table was stationed in the middle, though the room could have easily fit five times the amount. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the center of the room; not only a form of light, but as a center of attraction, and it was definitely an attraction as it glowed a brilliant clear, white light against the deep, red velvet wallpaper. The aroma of freshly prepared foods filled Lloyd's nostrils. He had to stop himself from drooling.

"It took you boys long enough! Where were you?!" Raine asked when they reached the table.

"I was waiting for Genis." Lloyd scratched his head.

"Well, my, my, Lloyd. You look decent." A figure with long red hair stepped up with his arms folded. "I didn't know poor people could dress so well."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Zelos."

"Happy to see you too," he laughed.

"I forgot that you'd been invited too." Genis added. "Gee, what was Regal thinking inviting you?"

"I heard that, you little twerp." Zelos slotted his eyes and lowered his body to match Genis' height.

"Boys! Come on!" Sheena broke up the feuding.

"Why hello, my beautiful ray of sunshine. And Raine, you look wonderful yourself. The bewitching female teacher." Red hearts replaced Zelos' eyes.

Raine sighed and shook her head. "Zelos, please. Regal will be here soon. Everyone needs to be seated."

No particular order had been given in the seating arrangements. Zelos carefully chose his seat in an attempt to be near the most amount of females as possible.

Lloyd's stomach continued to protest. "Food. . .please." He lowered his head and moaned.

"Lloyd, stop complaining!" The professor slapped the back of his head, causing his forehead to impact with the table.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he rubbed it.

Moments later, the sound of a door opening grabbed the attention of the room. Light blue hair pierced through the door enshrouded by darkness. A face and body soon followed after. His hands were still bond by silver shackles.

"Thank you all for coming. I apologize for interrupting your journeys." Regal, dressed just as formally as the rest, descended a small flight of stairs. A servant pulled out his seat and he rejoined the group.

"Regal! It's so good to see you!" Colette waved from the table.

"And you too, Colette. I'm glad to see all of you."

"So, what's this meeting about?" Lloyd asked. For a moment, his hunger subsided.

"It seemed unfair for me to rudely interrupt your journeys and not give you time to relax. The actual shackle ceremony is tomorrow."

"Well, Duke Bryant, what are we waiting for?" Zelos asked, smirking, even though he knew the answer.

The Duke closed his eyes. "I've been informed that Presea is running late. I never begin a meeting without the Guest of Honor."

A starving Lloyd moaned. "Aww. . . ."

"Well," Raine said in a huff, "I made cookies." She opened the white cardboard box sitting next to her empty plate, revealing a dozen deformed masses of matter she passed off to be edible. "I suppose you could have one. Anymore will spoil your appetite."

"Ahh! No! I want to live!" Lloyd screamed and turned his eyes in horror.

Raine growled and pounded her fist against the table. "You could at least try them first!"

"Do I look like a guinea pig to you?! If I wanted to die, I'd do it myself!"

Everyone chuckled; Genis was the only one who was disciplined for it.

"Lloyd, I'm sure you can hold out for a little bit longer." Colette attempted to console his hunger.

"Is Presea on her way?" Sheena asked as she rubbed Lloyd's back, who continued to moan with his head down.

"Yes, she should be here so-"

The double doors opened and an angel appeared. No. It was a little maiden. Well, she wasn't so little anymore. Her figure closely resembled those of Raine and Sheena and her height could easily match Colette's, if not Lloyd's. Long pink hair cascaded well past her shoulders, nearly reaching her behind. The room was silence as the girl scanned the room through slim-rimmed eyeglasses; only for show since her vision was fine.

"Forgive me for being late." The maiden bowed.

Regal stood to his feet quickly and cleared his throat. "The Guest of Honor has arrived." He let a smile slip through. "Matthew, please escort the guest to the table."

A servant wearing a uniform appeared from the doorway Regal originally entered. "Yes, Master Bryant." As commanded, Matthew walked to the girl and placed his gloved hand on his side, creating a hole for her to loop her arm through.

Zelos was the first to stand after Regal. "It's proper etiquette to stand when a guest arrives, especially the guest of honor," he informed the rest of the table.

One by one, the others followed suit and stood to their feet. Genis' legs were shaking violently, as if he were standing on a collapsing bridge. "She's so p-pr-pretty!"

Matthew pulled out Presea's seat, located at the end of the table, opposite Regal. She pulled her long red dress to her calves and sat down as her seat was pushed in.

"Matthew, please alert the chief that all guests have arrived and dinner may be served."

"As you wish, Master Bryant." The servant disappeared into the back.

"Finally," Lloyd said as he exhaled.

"Now we may begin." Regal sat down and instructed everyone else to do so.

"I'm sorry to have held up your meeting. My carriage was delayed." Presea's voice was much deeper, in a feminine way. Every noun was pronounced. She sounded older.

"How so?" Regal's tone noted concern.

"Merely traffic, Regal. No need to concern yourself."

"That could have been due to the half elves moving. Security has been heightened because of all the vandalism and violence breaking out," Raine commented.

"It is as Raine says," Presea said.

"I see."

"My beautiful little rosebud has blossomed into a gorgeous, mature flower," Zelos said. Presea's cheeks blushed from Zelos' comment. He couldn't keep his eyes away.

Neither could Genis. "Pr-pr-pr," he stammered.

"Why, hello Genis. How are you?"

"I-I-I." The half elf was shaking and his teeth chattered as he tried his hardest to make his words audible.

Genis was interrupted by the arrival of the appetizer, miso soup. Lloyd sighed in relief and picked up a spoon.

"Presea, have you seen Ozette? Are you pleased with it?" Regal's plate remained empty. Actually, there was no plate in front of him. "I hired the best contractors for the reconstructions."

"Yes, I have. It looks exceptional so far. The construction seems to be around fifty percent complete." Presea picked up her soup spoon, dipped it in, and blew on it lightly before letting it enter her mouth.

Regal smiled. "I'm glad to hear."

"Ah, I see you started your construction efforts on Ozette. How thoughtful, Regal," Colette commented and took a sip of her soup.

"It was the least I could do. That area was hit the hardest."

"As was Heimdall," Raine implied. It was interesting for Raine to comment on the village that ostracized her family. "Many of the historical artifacts of the village were destroyed when the Tower of Salvation fell."

"I know, yes," Regal attempted to redeem himself. "But the elves are still bias in terms to outsiders in their village. The elder himself is speaking with the King of Tethe'alla about relief efforts. I've already informed them that I am willing to help."

"I see," was the professor's only reply.

Lloyd growled. "I can't believe them! After we saved their lives, they still hate us?"

"Lloyd, you have to understand it from their point of view. A lot has changed; you can't expect an entire village to accept a whole new way of life in an instant." Now Raine was defending them? "That's what my journey is about."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, but the least they could do is let others help rebuild their town. Even Iselia opened up."

"Sylvarant is less prejudice than Tethe'alla," Zelos said.

"But we can not give up or lose sight of our ultimate goal. We have already done the impossible," Presea included.

"Very true, Presea." Regal nodded in agreement.

Presea cleared her throat."Regal, if I may ask a question. . . ."

"Of course. What concerns you, Presea?"

"Why not today?"

"Forgive me, but your question confuses me. I don't understand what you mean."

The girl sighed. "Never mind then."

---------------------------------------

Conversations continued over dinner. Everyone shared laughs and caught up on the world events that took place during their departure. Regal was mostly interested in Presea's opinion on his reconstruction efforts of Ozette. He was spending millions of gald on restoring the village to its original state and had no problem with spending more to make everything to her liking. Genis never really got a grip on his nerves and he stammered whenever Presea was in earshot. She simply smiled and walked away, after which Genis would silently punish himself for being so broken up over a girl he's known for quite some time. Zelos, being Zelos, flirted with all four females at the party while teasing Genis for his broken speech patterns. By the time everyone was dismissed from the meeting, Genis hadn't even said a single sentence to Presea. He was rather upset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, but it is a bit of a filler chapter. But Regal's party will come either in the next chapter or the one after that. Read and rate. You know the drill.


	4. Things Never Meant to Be

Wewt for chapter four. I've started a new story (Tales of a Twist: Fate of the Prodigy) which I'm really looking forward to writing. Although I don't plan on putting this story on a hiatus for the new one, I have yet to finish chapter five. I'm typing the story as I type this, actually o.o

Edit: The typos, they burn me. They have been fixed. Tell me if you see any I missed.

I own nothing. Except your soul. ♥

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

Things Never Meant to Be

It was midnight by the time the meeting was over, but Genis made Lloyd keep his promise. The two met on the balcony of Lloyd's room to craft a bracelet. Careful planning went into the supplies. Only the best materials could be used for Presea. Genis would except no less; he had to redeem himself from the embarrassing incidents of the party.

Lloyd could barely keep his eyes open, but his nimble, dwarven-trained hands had a mind of their own. They knew what to do, as they felt and wove in each jewel, piece by piece. Each jewel was pink: the color of her hair. That was the only color the half elf could think of and he had no idea of her favorite color. "All girls like pink, right?" Genis asked himself. "Yeah. Pink is a girl's color."

Two hours later, Presea's bracelet was complete. Genis turned on the brightest light to inspect the work before saying, "Wow! Thanks Lloyd." The bracelet swung around in the air as he held it up against the light.

"I'm going to bed," Lloyd said in a drowsy voice. "Turn the light out when you're done."

"Okay, good night, Lloyd."

Lloyd mumbled an inaudible goodnight and collapsed on his bed without even changing. Soon, he was sound asleep and snoring into his pillow.

Genis laughed to himself. "Sleep well." He turned off the light and smiled before leaving his room.

As the half elf trekked to his room, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Whoa. I knew you and Lloyd were best friends, but I never guessed it went THAT far." Zelos revealed himself from the darken part of the hallway; arms folded.

"Ze-Zelos, what are you. . . wait, WHAT?! No way! Its not like that!" Genis shook his head.

"Don't worry," Zelos chuckled lightly, more mockingly than amused. "Whatever floats your boat. Or sinks it."

"Whatever." He looked at Zelos with sarcastic eyes and proceeded to walk past him.

"What's this?" Zelos asked as he snatched the shiny bracelet from Genis' hand.

Genis gasped. "Give that back, now! Or I'll burn you to a crisp!" After rumbling around his pack, he revealed a kendama.

"I dare you, twerp. I can use magic too." Zelos turned his back to the boy just to show him he was not threatened.

The mage dropped to his knees and turned his head to the side, hiding the slow current of tears falling. "Please give it back. Please."

Zelos examined the craft work with eyes of interest. "Who is this for? Raine?"

"N-no," he stammered.

". . . . Shee-"

"No!"

"This is a stretch. . . C-"

"Don't you DARE say Colette!"

"Okay, good. For a second, I thought you were cheating on Lloyd-"

"ZELOS!" Genis rose to his feet and slammed his fist into the wall. It barely made a sound.

"Haha! I'm joking! It's for Presea, isn't it?" Zelos questioned

"M-maybe. Yeah."

"Aww, how cute. It's Beauty and the Beast."

"Shut up," the boy answered back.

"You really think a beautiful hunny like my lovely Presea would want a baby like you? Especially with a beautiful specimen like myself taking over the competition." Zelos smiled and flung his long, red hair back.

"She's too young for you," Genis smirked. "Pedophile."

"What?" Zelos asked, confused.

"Presea's my age. Like twelve. She'd never go for you."

"Wow, you're really clueless. Sh-"

"Genis Sage!" Raine's room door swung open.

"Ah, my beautiful, bewitching archeologist!" Zelos' eyes were glued to Raine as he scanned her nightgown.

The professor closed and tightened her robe. Zelos moaned in disappointment. "Genis, get in this room this instant!"

"Zelos, give me back my-" But he was already gone. With Presea's bracelet. "Zelos! ZELOS!"

"Stop screaming! It's the middle of the night; you'll disturb the other guest." Raine exclaimed in a whisper. She dragged Genis into the room. "Bed, now."

"But Raine, Ze-"

"Enough! Anything he did can be dealt with in the morning. You've already lost enough sleeping time as it is; you'll be drowsy in the morning." She returned to her bed, expecting Genis to do the same.

Genis mumbled under his breath as he changed into his night clothing. "That bastard's gonna pay."

----------------------------------------------------------

A soft knock at Lloyd's door woke him up the next morning. He struggled to open his eyes, which felt as heavy as lead. After yawning and stretching, he rolled out of bed and shuffled to the door.

"Good morning, Sheena." The boy wiped his sand filled eyes.

"Hey, sleepy head." Sheena laughed.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get breakfast with me."

"Sure. Let me get showered and dressed first. I wasn't expecting to go out."

"Okay."

Lloyd motioned for Sheena to enter his room and pointed to his couch after saying, "Take a seat. This wouldn't take long."

Sheena sat down on his bed instead, due to the large amount of random things thrown on Lloyd's couch. He didn't notice the mess, but he didn't mind Sheena on his bed either. The boy merely smirked to himself, grabbed a towel and clothing, and headed to the shower. The door was closed and moments after turning on the hot water, a mist of steam poured through the top and bottom of the door. She waited patiently until the sound of the rushing water stopped and she heard him fumbling around. Within three minutes, Lloyd came out; dressed.

He grabbed his room key before saying to Sheena, "Alright, let's go." The two left his room and headed to the elevator. The floor was quiet; no one else was awake. Even Colette was sound asleep when Sheena woke up in the morning."Where did you want to eat?"

"Well, I was thinking on the beach. . . ." Sheena replied. "The sunrise is nice."

"Oh, okay. Fine with me." When their ride arrived, they entered the elevator and left the hotel. Both were greeted by the staff as they traveled outside.

Sheena stopped in front of the door after exiting the hotel. "See, isn't it nice?" She put her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight.

"Yeah."

The sky was fighting between night and day. Shades of orange and red fought to engulf the deep blue and gray of the night. A ball of deep orange light crept up above the horizon. It was a dazzling display of the course of nature's clock.

"Come on. Before your stomach starts barking at me." Sheena said and lead the way to the ocean side.

Lloyd laughed. "Alright."

Both were seated at the best table of the seaside. Menus were placed in front of them and they scanned the selection, but neither was truly paying attention.

"Um," Sheena broke the silence and lowered the menu from her face. "So. Excited about the ceremony today?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. He was excited for more than one reason, yet feared it at the same time. Something had to be done; he wouldn't forget. "I thought Regal was being too hard on himself when we first met him, but then I thought about Dad."

". . Dirk?" Sheena asked, despite knowing it was the wrong answer.

Lloyd lowered his eyes below the menu and swallowed back tears. "No, Kratos. That idiot is still punishing himself." Coughing, he attempted to hide the fact that his voice was cracking.

"He's doing what he thinks is right, Lloyd. He's taking responsibility of his actions." She sighed.

"He thought tagging along with Cruxis was right!" Lloyd slammed his fist on the table. The cups jumped and Sheena yipped from the shock. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a soft voice.

"It's okay." She knew he was still upset and found the patience to deal with his internal strife. Deep down, Sheena actually agreed with Lloyd.

"I-I can't. . ."

"Lloyd. . ."

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress appeared with a notepad and pen.

Sheena ordered first. "Y-yeah. I'll have the Altamira special breakfast."

The waitress scribbled on the paper before asking, "And you, sir?"

"The same." He had no idea what he was ordering and didn't care too much.

"Lloyd," Sheena said when the waitress was out of earshot, "calm down."

"I'm trying." His face indicated he was failing miserably. "I can't grasp the fact that he's never coming back."

"Okay, fair enough. But if he were to come here, he'd laugh at the look on your face. And the way you're acting."

He chuckled, realizing it was deja vu; she was telling him the same thing he told Genis. "You always know what to say."

"I learned from the best," she replied with a smile.

------------------------------------------------------

"NO! Mi-. . . . Y-. . . NO!! " Colette tossed and turned in her bed violently, as if having a seizure. Her pillows were all over the floor; the result of her wild body movements. The sheets, neatly pressed the day before, now lay ripped away from the mattress. Her leg hovered over the edge of the bed and stuck out of the thin sheet of her canopy.

She sat up after breaking away from her disturbed slumber and wiped beads of sweat from her head. Breathing became progressively easier as her consciousness was regained. "Wh-what was that?" Colette asked herself in a whisper.

Suddenly, three violent knocks sounded at the door. The girl jumped from surprise.

"Is everything okay? Colette, open this door!" Raine's voice called from the other side. The professor's familiar voice brought solace to the girl. "Colette!" she yelled after knocking twice more.

"Co-coming, Professor!" Colette pulled back the remaining sheets covering her sweat-drenched body and escape from bed. "Ow," was heard after she tripped on a chair.

"What's wrong? I heard you screaming all the way in my room," the professor asked when the door was opened.

"Oh-um. It was nothing."

"Colette, I do not like being lied to. Furthermore, these phenomenons have been occurring in rapid succession for a long period of time." Raine gave Colette a stern look and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Professor Sage," she replied innocently.

"If this problem persist, I'll keep you under close observation. The problem could be your Cruxis Crystal, but I know you don't want to take it off. I thought we had an agreement, Colette." Colette was allowed to keep her Cruxis Crystal only under the trust that she would report any suspicious, abnormal, or disturbing activities which could be linked to the crystal. While Colette thought of it as a souvenir, Lloyd thought of it as a safe guard. Raine would give anything for the opportunity to study the Rune Crest and Cruxis Crystal. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," Colette responded. "But it was only a bad dream."

"Good." Raine nodded, completely disregarding Colette's last comment. "I'm sure you're hungry after a rough night. Dress and go downstairs for some breakfast."

"Yes, ma'am."

Raine sighed after Colette closed the door and returned to her own room. "That girl. . . sometimes. ."

----------------------------------------------------

"Lloyd, slow down!" Sheena exclaimed as she watched Lloyd conquer half of his plate in a fraction of a second.

"Huh?" he replied, stopping in his tracks. Food hung from his mouth.

"I almost forgot how much you eat." She put down her chopsticks and grabbed the nearest napkin. "Look, there's food all over your face."

"Where?" Lloyd licked his cheeks and wiped his face with his hands, only spreading the mess around.

"Here." Sheena proceeded to clean the boy's face. She moved the napkin around his cheek and changed positions near his lips. Her movements were fluid and soft. She didn't even realize his face was clean, neither did Lloyd. Her conscious was lost in the boy's eyes. All worries faded away and a calming sense overcame both of them. Sheena's mouth was wide open; the summoner was in a daze.

Lloyd's hand captured Sheena's and he held it tightly for a moment. All was quiet; the employees were watching from a distance with eyes of moe and compassion. Sheena blushed heavily and moved her lips, but no words escaped. Slowly, but surely, their heads moved closer to the center in blatant pretermission to their meals.

Sheena's face was completely red by the time the moment was broken.

"Ow!"

The two turned around to see Colette on the floor after tripping on a step. She struggled to her feet and brushed the sand from her clothing before joining them at their table.

"Morning!" Colette smiled and pulled up a chair next to the pair.

"Oh, good morning," Lloyd replied.

"Good morning." Sheena rubbed her cheeks ferociously to disperse the color.

"Is something wrong with your cheeks, Sheena?" Colette asked.

"N-no. I'm fine," Sheena stuttered.

"Oh no! Do you have a fever?" Colette put her hand on Sheena's forehead.

She laughed. "Nah, I'm okay."

"Today's the big day! I'm so excited!" Colette giggled and clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied and turned his head to the side, viewing the ocean. "You feeling okay, Colette?"

Colette's face was flushed. Her collar was discolored from absorbing large amount of sweat. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You don't look so good," Sheena agreed. "Maybe you should go see the Professor."

"No!" Colette exclaimed. "I wanted to have breakfast with my friends."

"You can eat upstairs if you're feeling tired."

"Please, don't worry about it!" Colette smiled and giggled. "Everything will be okay." If only she could believe everything would be okay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoa. I forgot to add this chapter, LOL o.o Anyway, because I forgot to add this, I can add a preview to the next chapter since it's already written! YAY!

Coming soon... Chapter Five: Childish Maturity.

_ "Thank you, Lady Colette. Please enjoy the facilities until the Guest of Honor arrived."  
"Presea's running late again?"  
"N-no. Not exactly." He coughed to clear his throat. "I purposely told her to come late."  
"Oh, really? Why?" Colette asked.  
"Don't worry about it, Colette." Sheena saved Regal. He nodded a silent thanks and walked off to speak with other guests.  
"But, I don't understand." She looked at her friend, tilting her head to the side. "Why would he want Presea to come late? I mean, he did say she's the Guest of Honor."  
Sheena sighed. "Maybe you'll understand later. . . ." _


	5. Childish Maturity

Whee! Yay for updates! Actually, I gotta update two of my stories now. They'll get done, don't worry. I have to make some new graphics for my site as well. Yay for a billion things to do! I should probably up the rating of this story as well... hmm. We'll see.

I own nothing by my creativity. I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Regal wouldn't be the only one with handcuffs and a sexy half shirt ♥ Rwar, nya

_Yes. I am crazy. But you still love me anyway._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five:

Childish Maturity

The Lezerano company was on a hiatus for the day; all activities, calls for the President, and meetings were cancelled. No one other than employees was allowed in the building. All tasks had something to do with the grand ceremony President Bryant was hosting. The bill for the ceremony was well over ten billion gald, a price that barely phased him. Regal made the affair a high priority. The highest priority.

Colette, Lloyd, and Sheena finished their breakfast. When Lloyd tried to pay for the meal, the waitress declined and informed them that their stay in Altamira was an all expenses paid visit.

"Whoa. Regal is spoiling us." Sheena pulled her seat back and stood up.

"That bacon was delicious," Lloyd smiled. He stretched and rose from his seat.

Colette nodded. "We have to repay him somehow."

"I doubt he'll accept it," Sheena replied. "I'm stuffed. What should we do now?"

"Well, Regal said the actual ceremony isn't until later tonight. We can g-"

"Seles! Slow down! You could hurt yourself!" Zelos' concerned voice exclaimed as he pursued a younger girl wearing a white and orange dress with a large orange beret.

"I'll be fine." The girl neglected his advice and ran in the direction of the hotel. "Oh cool! This place is awesome!" She took note of all the buildings.

The group ran up the small flight of stairs to find Zelos chasing after his younger sister.

"Zelos?! You brought Seles here?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, my beautiful Mizuho maiden. Don't feel jealous. The Great Zelos will find time for you later on." Zelos blew Sheena a kiss.

Sheena growled and balled up her hands into fist. "I'm not jealous, you philanderer!"

"No way!" Seles stomped her foot. "Stay away from my brother, YOU!" She pointed her finger at Sheena, wagging it dramatically. "You can't have him!"

"I don't want your brother! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Don't lie to me! You're always around him."

Zelos walked over to Sheena and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. No need to hide the fact that you're in love with me. Join the club."

"WHAT?!"Sheena exclaimed, astonished. "Zelos, is your Cruxis Crystal damaging your brain or something?! I don't like you!"

"I said get away from my brother, you. . . you!" The half elf paused and tried her best to think of an insult. "You Mizu-ho!"

Sheena's eye twitched. "Mizu. . . . ho?"

**Sheena has obtained the title of Mizu-ho**

"Now that's an insult if I've ever heard one," Zelos nodded.

"Mizuho? Yeah, that's where Sheena was raised! She is a Mizuho!" Colette clapped her hands and smiled.

Lloyd shook his head and sighed. "That's not what Seles meant, Colette."

"Huh?" The girl replied, clueless.

"Come on, dearest little sister. Big Brother will take you to the amusement park." Zelos returned to his sister and took her arm like a gentleman.

She blushed. "O-okay. Until next time, Sheena," Seles included, with an evil look then allowed her brother to lead her to the elemental railway.

"This is a battle?" Sheena asked and shrugged.

"She's just protective of Zelos," Colette defended.

"Only when I'm around."

"I'm sure she does it more often than that."

Just then, Genis exited the hotel and ran down the stairs in a huff. "Lloyd!"

"Oh, good morning, Genis."

"Where's Zelos?!" He was obviously upset and his eyes showed determination.

"He went to the amusement park with his sister. Why?"

"That jerk stole Presea's bracelet!" Genis explained, heatedly. "When I left your room last night, he just snatched it out of my hand and left when Raine yelled at me."

"Why did you leave Lloyd's room in the middle of the ni. . . . ." An array of shocking ideas flooded Sheena's mind, but she suppressed them.

"Maybe Zelos wanted to clean it for you. Or wrap it up in a nice little bow." Colette could always find a positive reason for someone else's negative actions.

"I'm gonna go after him." Genis jumped down the remaining step and ran in the direction of the railway.

"Don't pick a fight. Zelos will cream you."

"Shut up, Lloyd!" he replied without looking back.

-----------------------------------

Just like the dinner meeting, the attire for the ceremony was formal. A second set of custom made outfits were made for Regal's guest, only these were much more expensive. The materials themselves costed him millions of gald. Plus he was charged fees for the special delivery of the garments. A small price to pay for redemption.

Colette sat on her balcony in a lounge chair and gazed at the nighttime sky. The gentle winds blew back strands of her hair that weren't tied down from her single, back-length braid. Her small feet dangled inches above the ground. It was time for Regal's party, but she dressed early and used the extra time to relax.

The door opened. Colette looked back to greet the visitor.

"My dress just arrived." Sheena walked in, holding a dress, hidden within a bag. "I'll go get dressed now."

"Welcome back." Colette smiled.

"Thanks," Sheena replied before going into the bathroom and closing the door. "You could have gone downstairs without me."

"No! That would be rude. I prefer to wait. We have extra time anyway."

"Well. . .I should be out in a sec- . Come on, you stupid-! UGH!" Sheena fumbled around with her dress.

"Is everything okay?!" Concerned, Colette ran to the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got stuck in my dress for a second."

Colette giggled. "Glad you're okay."

Seconds later, the door swung open and Sheena stepped out. Despite her hair being slightly messed up from battling the dress, she was stunning. The dress was floor length; rich lavender velvet in color, matching earrings and jewelry, and clutch bag. Her diamond necklace dangled down the center of her open chest.

"You look FANTASTIC!"

Sheena's face flushed behind her lightly attempted makeup. "Heh, thanks. The heels are a bit much, though. Girls in Mizuho don't exactly go shopping in shoes like these." She attempted to walk in a straight line.

"I'm sure you'll do fine!" Colette was truly the source of eternal encouragement.

"Alright, let's go. We don't wanna be late."

The girls left their room and headed for the elevator. Sheena struggled to keep up with her friend. Colette's blue shoes were flat to match her deep navy blue dress. While her attire was a bit more innocent than Sheena, it was nonetheless amazing. The hem was just above her ankle, giving her more mobility. Regal feared Colette would trip; purposely making her outfit "Colette-proof." Still, its price tag rivaled Sheena's.

The elemental railway and surrounding areas were decorated in ribbons and strings, complimenting the theme colors of the ceremony. Wanting to control the location of the population, the railway had only one destination for the night: Lezerano company. Riders were required to show identification before boarding, hence the reason the female guests were given handbags.

Sheena stopped for a moment after stepping off the railway. "Gah, these shoes are going to be the death of me."

"You'll be fine, Sheena. With all your Mizuho ninja training, you'll keep your balance."Colette straightened out her dress before joining Sheena.

"I hope."

The entrance of the company went through a complete make over. Gone were the chairs and tables that once resided in the hallways. None of the original foliage remained either. White ribbons curved around the walls along with banners welcoming the guest. The smell of flowers filled the air. Sheena recognized the scent: lavender leaves, a costly plant.

Carefully, the girls stepped into the elevator and were greeted by the bellboy.

"Are you ladies going to the ceremony?" he asked before pushing a button labeled 'Sky Terrace.'

"Yes, we are."

"May I say, you two look absolutely stunning."

Colette giggled and blushed. "Thank you!"

Ding! A bell rang announcing the arrival of the elevator's car to the second floor.

When the doors opened, they entered a dream. Colette was tempted to reach out to the moon; it felt so close. The entire atmosphere was emotionally charged. Many guest had arrived and the sound of noblemen chatter was everywhere. Lamps lined the circumference of the sky terrace, as security and a source of light. A row of tables held the night's meal, though hardly anyone was eating.

"Oh my! This is wonderful!" The girls stepped off the elevator and into the center of the party.

"Lady Colette and Lady Sheena. A pleasure to see you both." Regal appeared in front of the two, dressed to impress. His usually disheveled hair was properly groomed. He looked like an angel from the moonlight.

"Regal, please. There's no need to be so formal with us," Sheena said as her face flushed red.

"You look rather dandy yourself, President Bryant." Colette sang.

"Forgive me. This is the way I was raised."

"Ah, well. I understand." She nodded. "Are you ready?"

"I am always ready to fulfill a promise. My only concern for everyone else; are they ready to forgive me?"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone else, but I forgave you a long time ago."

Regal smiled. "Thank you, Lady Sheena."

"We've all forgiven you, Regal."

"Thank you, Lady Colette. Please enjoy the facilities until the Guest of Honor arrived."

"Presea's running late again?"

"N-no. Not exactly." He coughed to clear his throat. "I purposely told her to come late."

"Oh, really? Why?" Colette asked.

"Don't worry about it, Colette." Sheena saved Regal. He nodded a silent thanks and walked off to speak with other guests.

"But, I don't understand." She looked at her friend, tilting her head to the side. "Why would he want Presea to come late? I mean, he did say she's the Guest of Honor."

Sheena sighed. "Maybe you'll understand later. Look, I see Lloyd and Zelos. . oh crap. Is that Seles?"

Colette gave Sheena's words time to sink in, but never arrived at a sensible conclusion. She merely shoved the thought in the back of mind and proceeded to draw Lloyd's attention. "Lloyd! Zelos! Seles! You guys made it!"

"Whoa, you girls look great. Love the dress, Sheena."

"Tha-thanks. You look pretty hot yourself."

"Not nearly as handsome as my brother," Seles implied.

"I wasn't aware that Seles was invited," Sheena responded, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"I talked to Regal a little while ago. Seles kept bugging me to come and wouldn't accept no for an answer. So as her incredibly handsome big brother, I had to make it happen." Zelos fixed his collar.

"Typical."

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Mizu-ho!" Seles croaked hotly. "Otherwise, I'll burn that dress right off your body."

"Oooooh!" Hearts invaded Zelos' eyes as he concentrated on the words 'Sheena', 'dress', and 'off.' "It'll be a better view than her in the hot springs!"

"Not a chance, perv!" Sheena smacked him in the back of his head with her purse.

"Ouch! You're so pretty! Must you act like a violent demonic banshee?"

BAM! Another smack. Zelos rubbed the source of pain and sobbed lightly.

"Oh yeah. Zelos. Genis said you took his bracelet," Colette remembered. "Did you return it?"

"Blah, that bracelet? The little brat tracked me down at the amusement park and screamed in my face like. . . well. . a violent demonic banshee. I think he's been hanging around Sheena too long."

Sheena folded her hands and hissed. "Shut up!"

"You're so beautiful when you're angry."

Colette covered her mouth with her gloved hand and laughed. "Hee hee, you guys are so funny."

"What about the bracelet?"

"I gave it back. He's somewhere around here."

"But why did you take it in the first place?" Lloyd asked.

"Take a wild guess, Lloyd."

"Um. . . you wanted to wrap it up for him?" Sadly, Lloyd could be just as clueless as Colette. Maybe stupidity was contagious.

"Ugh. No, you idiot. Genis is giving it to Presea, who he has a crush on! Think about it!"

"Still nothing." The boy's brain remained empty.

"Okay, maybe you didn't get the memo, but Presea is almost thirty years old."

"GEEZ! No way!" Lloyd exclaimed, completely shocked. "But her body is so small! Well. . . come to think of it. I remember she did ask me to kinda guess her age, but was rather mysterious with it."

"After we kicked Mithos' psychotic behind, Regal took over control of his company again. The first thing he did was destroy the exsphere mine."

"Don't tell Raine that. She'll go crazy." Sheena said, imagining Raine beating Regal down with her Heart of Chaos while screaming the historical importance of the mines in his ears and her undying desire to study it.

"Anyway," Zelos continued, "then he began working on the reconstruction efforts. Guess what town he choose first?"

"Ozette." Raine's voice said and stepped within sight of the group.

"Exactly, my super smart scholar. After that, he paid the Imperial Research Academy, Altessa, AND the Sybak university students to research Presea's Cruxis Crystal and find a way to negate the parasitic effects it had on her body. Eventually, they weakened the damage and her body began to develop and still is. Her records show she's around 28 years old."

"So you took the bracelet in hopes of discouraging Genis?" Raine asked, rather surprised that Zelos showed some signs of sympathy for her younger sibling.

"Something like that." Zelos nodded.

"Well, I admire you for caring, but knowing Genis, he wouldn't listen to you. I noticed his developing crush for a while and ignored it, hoping he'd grow out of it," she confessed. "All we can really do is let him learn by himself."

"But, Professor! Genis is still a child!" Colette connoted. "We have to tell him before it's too late!"

"No, Colette. He's been telling me lately that he's not a child and that I should let him grow up. If he wishes to be an adult, he can learn like one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so what ended up happening was that I had to cut this chapter into two. Otherwise, it would be huge. I was on page 6 of the chapter in my word processor and still not even half way done. Yeah. Trust me on this one. One coupling down, and the others are hinting themselves. RWAR! Anyway, read and rate: you know the drill. And, um, don't ask about the Mizu-ho joke, lol. It's a long story.


	6. Redemption

Whee! It's time for chapter six! -cue happiness- Anyways, this is the final part of the party. Or is it?

I own nothing. If I did, Genis would be taller.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six:

Redemption

Sounds of a wineglass being tapped gathered the attention of the party. Everyone looked towards the center stage; the area near Alicia's grave where flowers lay. There stood Regal by himself near the resting place of his first love and crime.

"Let me begin by formally thanking my guest for attending this ceremony. This night, as you all may have noticed, is very important to me. I'm sure you are all aware of my crime: the murder of Alicia Combatir, also the reason for these metal shackles. It is also the reason I stepped down from my position as President of Lezerano and willingly enlisted in the Meltokio prisons. Heaven granted me with the opportunity to speak with her one last time through the exsphere which had caused her death in the first place. My darling made a request; a promise I am required to keep. That is the purpose for this ceremony tonight. I must also give a heartfelt thanks to my companions; whom if it were not for them, I would have never had the chance to speak with Alicia or have met Presea." Regal aimed his hands in the direction of Lloyd's group and asked them to meet him near Alicia's grave.

The noblemen clapped as they reunited with the convict and stood beside him. "You're welcome, Regal," Lloyd said, exclusively for his ears only. Regal nodded modestly.

"Now, it is finally time to remove these bonds. Presea, if you please."

From stage right, a beautifully dressed Presea walked towards them slowly. Her dress was light blue; the same shade as Regal's suit. She was forced to hold her bottom, as it was floor length and easily dirtied if dragged against the ground. Her face remained neutral; she was hiding the raging emotions going through her head and attacking her heart. "I am here."

"George, please. The box."

His assistant turned to Presea and handed her a black jewelry box. Hesitating, she received it and held in the box in her hands. The darkness concealed her shaky hands.

"Presea, the key to these shackles is in that box. Whenever you are ready, open it and unlock the bonds."

Her breathing became unsteady as she struggled to open the box. It felt heavy even with the added strength of her exsphere.

"Is something wrong?" Regal asked.

"Bodily convulsions due to unknown force. Stability decreasing. Difficulty controlling." Her pupils dilated as her blue eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"Oh, Lloyd, she's nervous!" Colette searched in the dark for Lloyd's hand. When she found it, she held on tightly.

Lloyd blushed and looked down. Upon noticing the owner, he let go. He thought it was Sheena. "Aww. Presea, it'll be okay."

Regal dropped to his knees and gazed upwards at the beauty. "As you unlock these shackles, you open a new door in life for me."

"It-it is what Alicia wanted."

"Yes."

Remembering Alicia gave Presea enough strength to open the box. Inside was a single key; jeweled at the top and engraved with Regal's name. Unknown to her, the words 'In memory of Alicia Combatir' were written on the back.

Colette gasped; the moment was getting to her.

Regal rested the weight of his muscular body on his legs, raised his hands, and waited patiently for the girl to move.

"This key, it's not newly made." Presea ran her finger along the spine.

"I must confess," he chuckled, "I've had the key for a while."

"Then why the delay?"

"I told myself, that if you were alive, I'd wait for a relative of Alicia to unlock them."

"Your reasoning confuses me, yet I feel as if I comprehend it."

"Come on, quit stalling, Presea!" Zelos folded his arms and leaned back slightly. "We're all waiting for you."

"Zelos! This is a big moment!" Sheena prepared to discipline him.

"No, he is right. I am delaying my duties."

"There is no rush."

Lifting the key, she took his arm and ran her finger around his wrist until the keyhole was found. "Re-Regal. . ."

"Yes, Lady Presea?"

"Stand."

"Stand to my feet?"

"Yes."

He obeyed without a moment's delay. "As you wish."

"Thank you."

His shackles clang together as she fiddled with them. Then _click_.

They fell to the ground with a large bang. Thunderous applause shook the sky terrace. Even a few whistles broke through.

"Yay!"

"Sweet!"

"Congratulations!"

Regal smiled. "Thank you, Duchess Presea. Now I am free."

"Th-the sha-shaking. It has become more violent. Yet I am not afraid nor do I have reasons to be." She hugged herself and turned towards her sister's grave. "Alicia. What is this mysterious display of commotions? Where is it coming from?"

Suddenly, she felt an embrace. Warm flesh rubbed against hers and the shaking subsided. The arms wrapped around to her open back. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body.

"Mysterious convolutions gone. No sign of forced used. No damage detected," she blurted like a robot. "What did you do to me?"

"It's called a hug, Presea." It was the first hug the man had given since his hands were bound.

"Hug. A form of embrace used to comfort or show affection."

"Yes."

"Did. . . Alicia receive these hugs?"

"Yes, she did. I also received them as well."

"Were they. . .this warm?" Her feminine voice was barely above a whisper.

Regal's hair brushed against her flushed cheeks. His scent filled her sense of smell, making it difficult to keep a hold on reality.

"President Regal." George cleared his throat. "Welcome back."

"Thank you." The ex convict released the girl and looked at her. "And thank you. You are my redemption."

"I can't believe Genis missed this."

"He didn't." Raine sighed and lowered her head.

"Then where is he?"

"Lloyd, leave him alone for right now."

"Alright." Lloyd took Raine's advice. Genis was in a corner near the elevator. Even through the darkness, it was possibly to see the boy wished to be left alone.

Slowly, Regal began to get used to using his hands again. They were still somewhat magnetic; the wrist would come together as if still chained. Presea stayed near him like a shadow. Occasionally, they could both be found near Alicia's grave, talking about things only they understood. And Genis stayed on his corner.

"Colette, you don't look so good."

"Huh?" A droopy eyed Colette replied. She moaned and felt her burning forehead. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's getting late." By the position of the moon, Sheena estimated the time to be around one in the morning.

"Yeah."

"Go back to the room."

"O-okay. Give Regal my regards," she mumbled and shuffled away.

"Maybe I should walk you."

"No. I'll be fine. Please enjoy the rest of the party in my absence."

Before Sheena could protest, Colette was gone.

"She-Sheena."

"Hmm?" She turned around to see Presea wearing a deviant face: confusion.

"May I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"I feel. . . . unusual. Strange feelings are taking over me. I decided to ask for advice." The epitome of maturity was asking for advice?

"What kind of feelings?"

"Well," Presea thought while tapping her index finger against her flushed cheek, "for example, when Regal hugged me, I felt warm and my heartbeat increased fifty percent. And when he let go, I was upset."

Sheena smirked. "You like him."

"This feeling of bursting emotion. The desire to be with him frequently. Becoming upset when his embrace ends. This unsettling irritation. . . it is not anger. Is this. . love?" Presea looked at Sheena with glittery eyes and a wide mouth. She put her hand against her pounding heart and observed the intensity of its movements; quite surprised that something so strong could reside within her own body.

The summoner wiped her face, feeling a slight discomfort. She was crying. Why? "Yes. That's love, Presea." Sheena nodded.

"This must be. . . what Alicia felt all those years ago." She blinked slowly and smiled. "How does one respond to this emotion?"

"There are different ways, but I'll give you the most direct option: go talk to Regal. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Sheena."

"I'm glad I could help." She watched Presea walk in Regal's direction; his eyes immediately stuck to to the Guest of Honor.

"Sheena," Genis' voice called as he walked to Sheena. He finally abandoned his corner. "Is Presea okay?"

"Y-yeah. She's fine."

The half looked down and rubbed the necklace in his hand. "I'm gonna give this to Presea now. Where is she?"

Sheena pointed in the direction of Regal. "Talking to Regal."

"Ok, thanks." Genis trekked off.

By the time she realized what she had done, it as too late. "NO!" she screamed inside of herself.

The boy shuffled over to the pond, where Regal and Presea were speaking. He stayed far away enough to conceal his presence, not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"R-Regal. . ."

"Yes?"

"I-I-. . . . . ." Hesitation took over her speech, though her heart was screaming. "I. . ."

The man lightly grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards. She made eye contact clearly; everything was written on her face. "Love," he found the word.

"Yes. I am experiencing unsettling irritations of desire. These are different from the desires I had before; the ones I felt when we spoke with Alicia. They have soften. They come from my heart. My heart is speaking to me. I can't understand what it is saying, though I can not ignore it." She placed on hand on her chest. "Sheena told me to inform you."

"I see."

"What should I do? What does one do in a situation as this? What did Alicia do?"

In a soft moment, Regal held the girl's face. He bent down and moved in closer until his lips met her. Presea gasped from the shock, but made no effort to escape. Passion passed through his lips. Years of piled up emotions released. Presea wasn't overwhelmed; she accepted his emotions. She wanted his passion.

Genis choked, wide eyed, and dropped the necklace which shattered on impact. The sounds broke their moment and the two turned to see him.

He inhaled through his nostrils angrily and curled his fingers into fist.

"Genis."

"I . . . . liked you."

"I was aware."

"So this is how you show me?!" His voice dripped with unsuppressed anger. "I wouldn't take that!" He had been betrayed once. Not again, no. He wouldn't take it again.

"Your intellect has the potential to rival mine, yet the judgement on your love life is rather unwise." Regal calmly expressed his opinion.

"Shut up!"

"Genis, please."

"No need, Presea."

"But-" He covered her lips with his hand.

"He is powerless."

Genis snapped. "Powerless?!" He frantically searched for his kendama. A purple mana circle appeared as he chanted. His voice resembled a demon. "I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of-" Suddenly, he stopped as a black aura consumed his body. "I'll show you your powerlessness!" A sword fell from the sky, surrounded by deadly thunder. The ground around the sword exerted electricity, hitting all victims inside. "Indignation. . . judgement!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg! Hack! Genis went pyscho on Presea and Regal! What will happen next? Tune in next time for the answers! Next chapter will be _Confession_.


	7. Confessions

Well, I'm pretty tired right now, so I wouldn't type much. It's like 10:30 PM. Go figure. Anway, this is chapter seven. Read, rate, enjoy.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, a lot of last names would be changed by the end of the game. coughraineaurioncough. coughsheenairvingcough. Oh my, excuse my coughing. Time for me to sleep. Enjoy ♥

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven:

Confessions

Genis' outburst caused the abrupt end of the ceremony's party. Thanks to her quick thinking, Sheena rescued the two in time. None were hurt and surprisingly, the guest thought it was merely a show for the grand finale. Regal laughed to himself and felt no reason to correct them.

The party was officially closed and everyone returned to their quarters. It was late; even the sun peeped its head through the horizon, illuminating a red-orange canvas called the early morning sky.

Lloyd kept Raine away from Genis. It took every last bit of acquired maturity not to beat her brother senseless.

"I'm glad Regal wasn't hurt." Lloyd broke the heavy silence.

"Or Presea."

Raine bit her bottom lip. "Well. I hope we don't have another outburst like that."

"I'm. . . sorry." Genis held his head down in shame as the burning regret washed down his face. Apologizes were useless, but they were all he could do.

"You can apologize tomorrow."

"I didn't know. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because adults learn on their own." Raine held back tears of her own.

Tough brotherly love: Raine's specialty. Even after all those years of it, she still stung in a piece of her heart. Genis needed to learn things himself. This wasn't a theory, or a formula, or a historical location. It was love. He had to learn it himself. Even if it hurt her. But all in all, she was making him stronger. In order to rebuild broken or misshapen foundations, it is sometimes necessary to break them down further and build a new foundation; one much stronger than the past, while hiding as many scars as possible, without forgetting the mistakes of yesterday.

The ensemble went back to their hotels. All but Presea. Last anyone saw of her, she was still on the sky terrace with Regal. Every since his shackles were removed, she felt lead to be near him. No one argued; the entire ceremony was mainly for them, the rest were lucky to be invited. They were the last to leave.

Trust was once important and still was to him. It had been broken so many times before, most painfully by the man he learned was his father. Even though his father had a motive, it still hurt, like salt to a wound. For some reason, he felt the need to rethink the word; its current meaning was useless and unstable, as it boggled his confused mind. Maybe he was missing something, maybe the meaning of the word changed over the past few years. Maybe the word was never supposed to exist; an illusion of his fantasy. But why would the entire world be involved in his individual fantasy? He couldn't speak for the past or the Ancient Kharlan War, but he knew it was unfair for him to be punished for incidents that happened way before he was born.

There was only one who began without any trust and gained it truthfully over time. Her intentions were clear from the beginning. She blatantly took her stance, unchanging, attempting to save her own world. She wanted to kill them; she never gave up or backed down. Then, that fateful day in Luin, when the Desians attacked. Those. . .filthy Desians. Remembering her commitment to the source of her hospitality, she joined forces with the enemy- to avenge, to repay for the burden she laid on them. She. . .broke the rules, but not completely. The duties given to her rang loudly in her head, refusing to be ignored. But, in the end, she saved the world. Saving the world based on trust. . . . heartfelt trust. Why couldn't Colette trust him like Sheena did?

Even through the lack of sleep, he woke up a little after noon. His mission suppressed his obvious fatigue. Lloyd just had to know.

He quickly dressed, not exactly paying attention to what he wore. If anyone were actually with him in the room, they'd describe Lloyd as a zombie, moving almost robotically like Tabatha. His destination: the truth.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

When Colette opened the door, she wished she hadn't. "Go-good morning," she said through a forced smile.

Lloyd close his eyes and sighed. "Can we talk?"

She moved over to the side and lead him to the balcony, overlooking the ocean. Sheena lay in bed, sleeping soundly. The two made their footsteps as quiet as possible as to not disturb her well deserved slumber.

In her current state, nothing could subside her nerves. Colette's calmness betrayed her; she shook like the Tower of Salvation and would probably crumble just like it, sealing off the path to her heart. Was she being no different than Mithos?

"So what's going on?" Lloyd spoke first.

"I guess I should start back during the incident at the Great Seed Chamber." She leaned against the railing carefully. "After my sickness was healed, Mithos forced me into the chamber to receive Martel's soul. But, Martel was screaming; apologizing for what Mithos did the past four thousand years. The screams were. . . . sickening. I begged her to stop. After that, everything went blank; like a sleep, only forced and much colder. I could hear her voice. It was almost like a dream. I heard what she said to Mithos. Then she said she had to go and begged me to stop Mithos, for what he was doing was cruel and wrong. It wasn't what she wished for."

"But we took care of that and Zelos repaired your Rune Crystal in the Chamber after he risked his life to save everyone. All of that was fixed; that can't be the problem." Somewhat annoyed, he kept his eyes away from her. They burned with simmering anger that could easily cauterize through her weak stance.

"But. . . lately. . . .it's getting worse, I guess. My dreams are no longer my own. My memories are failing me. Yesterday, Genis asked me a question about Iselia and I couldn't remember the answer." Colette sobbed over the railing. Her tears joined the nonchalant waters of the ocean below. "I-I didn't want to bother anyone. I don't want to keep being a burden!"

"You're only a burden if you withhold information that spoilers the situation over time." He drummed his fingers along the metal lightly. "Because you didn't tell us about your sicknesses, we had to work our butts off to save you." He spoke harsher than he should have. "I-we enjoyed saving you, though. Because you're our friend, Colette."

Her sorrow waned and she looked up at Lloyd, eyes red and glistening with unshed tears. "You're my friend too, Lloyd."

"But," he was quick to include, "we have to get this fixed now. Before it becomes a problem we can't fix."

"I don't think there's a problem we can't fix, Lloyd." She smiled through the immanent unhappiness, just like always. Some things would never change. "We've done the impossible, said the unspeakable, beat the unbeatable."

"Not always is there a way to save everyone. . . ." Lloyd remembered the fallen hero's words. While his views were twisted, Mithos deserved credit for his determination and wisdom on certain aspects of life. Though, his life was prolonged way beyond its original time line, becoming corrupted; like an apple in the sun.

"We couldn't save everyone." Colette turned to the side and shifted her weight on the balcony's wall. "We couldn't save Mithos. We couldn't save Botta." Why were they thinking about the fallen soldiers of the past?

"What happens if I'm unable to save you?" His voice was low, becoming even more inaudible with each passing syllable. He didn't want her to hear; he didn't want himself to hear.

"What happens. . if. . . I don't want to be saved?" Unfortunately, she had heard him.

After Colette confessed, Lloyd agreed not to share the secret with Raine yet. In her current state, she was in no mood to bare anymore bad news. They knew she could handle it, but they felt sorry for her, always pinning on more weights for her to carry. She and Genis needed time to relax; they deserved it.

It was their last day in Altamira, or at least it was planned that way. Regal insisted on them not rushing themselves to leave; their entire stay was free of charge. Still, the group packed up and went separate ways to enjoy the final day.

"Let's go to the seals. . . ." Sheena suggested. "Or visit some other towns."

A few hours after their conversation, the rest of the group began to wake up. Sheena was one of the first. Unknown to them, she heard every last word of their discussion; a side effect of her ninja skills. But Mizuho never taught her how to cry silently. She had to push her face into the pillow quietly in an effort to suppress the sounds. She knew something was going on with Colette; was it a bad thing that she kept quiet? Maybe Lloyd had a reason to be upset with her too.

"Hmm?" Lloyd replied. "Why? You've already made pacts with all of the Summon Spirits."

"I know." She had one seal and town in particular already in mind. "But, I wanted to see Luin again. And then the Tower of Mana."

With no reason to disagree, he said "Alright."

Colette was left in the care of Raine. Not a word was spoken of her confessions; they merely told the Professor that Colette wasn't feeling well. That was all it took; the Professor agreed. They ended up bothering her anyway, but much to their surprise, she recoiled after last night's incident. Genis had a much longer recovery to go. Never had he been that indignant in his life, not even with Mithos, or the humans he periodically expressed his hatred for. It was difficult to hate something that runs in one's blood, even if it only exist as half. The thought of attacking a friend still pierced his conscious. Still, he left early that morning to apologize to Regal and Presea formally while Lloyd and Sheena left for their destination: Luin for the second time.

Rebirth. Their statues still stood, high and mighty. The words written on them were very true: telling the tales of the heros who fought to save the world. Many remembered the words of the Colette from days before and greeted the two as they entered the town.

"Sheena!" A mob of children, well, some teenagers now, tackled her when they recognized her face.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, more joyously than annoyed or in pain. "Come on, guys! You know I'm too little to carry you all at once."

"Ha, they missed you, Sheena." Lloyd smiled.

Sheena bent down and hugged some of the smallest first. "I missed you guys too."

"Aren't these the ones we saw you playing Hide and Seek with before?" The boy scratched his head, as if physically irritating his scalp would rekindle his memories. Seems to have worked.

"Yeah," she replied. "That was back a long time ago. The people here gave me hospitality and food for free; they saw I was weak and tired. Traveling between worlds made me hungry. The Research Academy barely gave me enough gald to last an hour." Sheena rubbed her stomach. "Playing with the children was the least I could do."

"Hey, Shee-na!" One of the smaller children approached the two, placing her fist on her hips, and looking at them with a sarcastic smirk. "Is this your boyfriend?!"

"Ba-ba-boy." The Summoner blushed pink and covered her face with her hands. "Wh-who told you that?"

"It's written all over your face!" The little girl pointed, emphasizing the color of Sheena's cheeks.

"Oooooo!" The rest sang in unison. "So it IS true!"

Sheena looked at Lloyd for repurchase, but his face was the same. "Um, well, hee hee." He rubbed his neck nervously.

"You know what?!" Sheena went into her stash and pulled out a card. She threw it in the air, but it never hit the ground; it swirled in the air as a mana circle materialized beneath her feet. "I call upon the light of the heavens! I summon thee! Come, Luna!"

In a flash of light, a figure riding a crescent moon appeared. In her right hand, she carried a staff; its head held the same crescent moon shape with a jewel in the center. "You who possess the right of the pact, you have summoned me?"

"WHOA! Sheena summoned a Spirit!" Wide eyed, the children gazed upon the Summon Spirit.

"Yes, thank you, Luna."

"That's the Summon Spirit of Light, Luna," the same one who teased Sheena about her love life smirked as if she were a scholar.

Luna sure did attract some attention. The entire town was staring at her, in awe and amazement. It wasn't every day that one got the chance to see a Summon Spirit up close.

"Can you summon Shadow too?"

"I don't think it would be in Luna's best interest. Shadow and Luna are opposites; they're harmful to each other," Sheena explained and wiped her forehead. "Plus, they take a lot of mana out of me."

"Awww," the children moaned.

"Alright, Luna. You may return now," Sheena dismissed the Spirit.

"Very well." With that, Luna was gone.

"That was so cool! You're awesome, Sheena!"

"Heh, you're over exaggerating." She waved away the comment.

"Nah, he's right, Sheena. You are amazing," Lloyd replied with a smile. "Summoning by itself is a lost art. Being able to do it is pretty awesome."

"Uh huh! Listen to your boyfriend, Sheena."

Her face flushed once again. It was too late for her to attempt to douse them."For the last time, who told you he was my boyfriend?!"

"Well, you didn't exactly say 'no,' did you?!"

"Grr!" Sheena balled up her fingers into fist. "Don't make me summon Celsius! She'll turn you all into icicles!"

"Ahh!" the group screamed. "Run away! I don't wanna be an icicle!" They frantically darted in the direction of the inn, where they all hid in terror, slamming the door behind them.

"Wow, did they actually believe me?" she asked aloud, a bit embarrassed.

"Um," Lloyd responded, "maybe. Think you scared them a little too much."

"Heh," she moaned. "I need to take a seat. Guess I overdid it with summoning Luna."

"There's a bench over by the fountain. We can rest there." Taking her arm gently, he lead the way to the fountain.

Lloyd's statue stood, gazing over those who offered material sacrifices to the rushing waters after saying a prayer for their loved ones, conveying the stance he used when wielding his duel swords. It became customary for the children in the town to imitate his posture. They even started a club and tried their best to fight with two swords, although they truthfully had no opponents to test their skills on and even if they did, their talents were in no condition to rival the original's. Still, it was best. Lloyd's skills came through harsh training and some encouragement from the man he learned to call Father. Hopefully, they'd never have a reason to fight again.

There was already a woman sitting on the bench. She was obviously pretty old, at least fifty, as mentally noted by Sheena, and still aging; bags sat underneath her deep black eyes and wrinkles around her face. Still, time was good to her for she was still beautiful and it was easy to tell her appearance was twice as amazing in her youth as it was now.

"Hmm,"the swordsman said aloud while thinking to himself. "Rather interesting."

"What is it, Lloyd?"

"I was just thinking about stuff."

"Like what? If you wanna share, that is." If he didn't want to share, why would he say it aloud?

"Well, Kratos told me a while that Mom was born and raised in this town before she was taken to Kvar's ranch." He looked at his statue, tilting his head to the side. He tightened his grip on the edge of the bench. "And then, years later, this is where I met you."

Sheena's body jerked back from shock. ". . . . ." What words could not say, silence answered. "I-I didn't know that." She nervously put her fingers to her lips, rubbing them softly as her hand shook. "This town was just really peaceful and I decided to rest here."

"Yo-you. . ." The woman sitting beside them turned around and faced the two. Something they said caught her attention. "Your mother was raised here and later taken to the ranch?" Her eyes were wide and sparkled with curiosity, like a detective hanging on only one last clue.

"Yeah. She was," Lloyd answered calmly. The few memories of his mother relaxed him.

"Di-di. . d-do you remember what her name was?" Slowly, she scooted closer.

"Anna."

Suddenly, the woman put her hand to her chest and gasped. She nearly fainted and tears fell down her eyes; eyes of a broken past. "Oh my. . . ." she whispered. "Yo-you ca-can't . . . possibly. . . but they did say she. . . they told me she had. . . ." No, it couldn't be possible. She needed to ask more questions. "Do you know i-if she was involved with something called the . . Angelus project?"

It wasn't possible; there was no way. Impossible.

Something about this woman arrested Lloyd's soul, but he had no desire to let go. He extended his arm, revealing the shiny exsphere. "Yeah, this is it. This is why she had to run away all those years."

"Oh Martel!" the mysterious woman exclaimed and hunched over with her arms crossing her mid section like she was having painful stomach cramps. But it wasn't her stomach; it was her heart.

"You know my mom?!" Lloyd asked, or rather, demanded.

She nodded, her eyes on the concrete. "If we're talking about the same person. . . . . your mother was my sister."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg, it's a plot twist. Anna had a sister! -insert dramatic background music- Who is this person? How will Raine react to Colette's sickness? Tune in next time I need sleep.


	8. Fulfillment

Zomg, hack, it's chapter eight! -insert music and celebrations- Now, I've proofread this several times, yet there still seems to be a tendency of typos. Hmm. Oh well. I'll check it over again. Anyway, enjoy. I'm gonna go check out some Kraine fan fictions ♥

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Mithos would have been a girl, hooked up with Genis, and left Presea for Regal. Mmhmm. I are teh ebil. But you love me.

Enjoy. Tell me if you spot any typos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight:

Fulfillment

A few minutes pasted by; Lloyd didn't blink or breath. He merely existed in his seat, attempting to make sense of the words. Still, the words had not set in.

"Wh-wh-wh. . . ."

The woman twisted her fingers nervously; a form of ecstacy running through her veins. She gave up on wiping her tears; they were ever flowing. "Anna was my sister; my big sister. We grew up together in this town." The way her eyes shone told Lloyd she was imagining the past; she was thinking about Anna.

"My mother had a sister?!" Kratos never spoke of Anna having siblings.

"She never told you?" she asked.

"Well, I was so young, so I don't remember much," Lloyd replied.

"Where is your father? Who is he? Would I know him?" Her questions shot out at a pace faster than Lloyd could comprehend them, but he answered the ones he caught.

"Most likely not..."

"Tell me everything! Everything you know! There is so much I need to know." Desperate for answers, she sat as close as possible without disregarding their personal space. "Anna must have met him after she was captured. Do you remember him?"

"Y-yeah. He rescued my mom from the ranch and they ran away for about four years. Somewhere between that time, I was born."

"Is...," slowly, she was taking the hints, but still had to ask, "is she dead?"

Lloyd nodded. "Yes, she died when I was three."

Bracing for impact didn't take the pain away. It felt twice as painful to her. A layer of tears lined the woman's long eyes lashes. "How?! She didn't die in the ranch, so how?!" she demanded.

Lloyd sighed heavily and turned his gaze. "I-I don't think you want to know."

"Just like you had a right to know the truth from Kratos, she has a right. Think about it from her prospective or even Presea's." Sheena's hand found its way to Lloyd's back and rubbed it lightly. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"She was murdered or something?"

"Not exactly," Lloyd sighed. "Hear me out before you make any conclusions." His night in Flanoir with Kratos still rang in his mind, as Kratos told a story of pain, decisions, and lament. The father's voice still dripped with regret and remorse for pulling a sword through his wife's side; her deformed body made no difference to him. The horror of hearing the truth was painful, but he had to know. Not like she wanted to die, but she would rather her son to live.

Obviously nervous, she swallowed and took in a deep breath, preparing for the reply. "I'm listening."

Lloyd started from the beginning of the story. "Well, as you know, my parents ran away from Kvar."

"He's dead," Sheena added after reading the questions on the woman's face.

She nodded happily. "Good. I know all about him."

"Dad was looking for a way for a human to wield the Eternal Sword. That in itself is a very long story. Well, after a few years, Kvar caught up with us. That bastar-..." Sheena tightened the grip on his hand. "Kvar removed Mom's exsphere. Lacking a key crest, the mana in her body went out of control."

"Oh no..." She knew what was coming; like a the end of a fall, the pain was preordained.

"She attacked me, but Noishe came in to save my life. Just in time."

"Noishe is a?..."

"Dog, sorta," Sheena answered.

"She regained control of herself and... begged my dad to kill her."

"..."

"Then she went out of control again...and..."

"Don't say it. Don't!" Shaking her head, she covered her ears with her hands, but her hearing abilities were barely muted. The sounds only multiplied. "That's enough!" She screamed the same words of pain Lloyd himself did years ago.

He did anyway. "Dad...killed her."

Watching her in such a fret was like observing the calm before the storm. She clutched herself tightly as if to curl into a fetal position, yet her body still sat on the bench. She rocked back and forth, in a seizure like state; she was losing her mind while gaining the past. Was it really worth it?

Anticipation rose in both Lloyd and Sheena; they knew what was coming. Screams, yelling, physical displays of anger, they prepared for it all. No matter what, he would comfort her. They would comfort her.

But it never came. "It's not like he killed her in cold blood," she reasoned with herself aloud. "He had a reason... she would have died eventually."

"Lloyd.." Sheena whispered in his ear. He had to know, even if it hurt him.

"Huh?" he mumbled, coming out of a slight trance. Lloyd had no clue.

"Thank you for informing me." The woman smiled through her settling agony. "My job is now complete."

"May I ask your name?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" she replied. "Salina."

"Salina..." The name rolled on his lips. "Aunt Salina."

"Mmmhmm." Salina nodded.

"Salina... tell me everything you remember about my mother. I want to know."

She grinned and laughed joyously. "Gladly."

Sheena sighed to herself, yet did not let go of Lloyd. 'I'll tell him later,' she thought to herself, enjoying the warmth of his body. 'Let him enjoy the reunion first.' Closing her eyes, she placed her head on Lloyd shoulder and relaxed while she listened to the stories of the woman he knew little about, but loved dearly.

- - - - - -

Somehow, he had worked up the courage to do it. The same courage he used to make the bracelet and nearly annihilate, although broken and badly bruised, was now being transferred into another form. Well, despite the push from his sister, he would have done it anyway. He nearly killed them both. Regal could have easily had the half elf thrown in jail without a moment's delay, which is what many people told him to do, yet he did nothing. An apology was the least Genis could do.

Genis traveled the known halls of Lezerano company. This time, his hands were empty. In an attempt to discourage history from repeating itself, Raine made the boy leave his kendama; no telling what would happen. So much as a fireball could set off another chain of events. He kept his head down for most of the walk; only lifting it to ask questions in a rather droned voice or show identification when needed, though those moments were rare.

Slowly, he inched his way down the melancholy hallway. For some reason, his heart was racing; its sound pounded mercilessly against his ears. He hadn't been this afraid before; not even fighting Mithos or Abyssion as he commanded the power of mana and the elements with unbreakable concentration. Still, the pulse rose as his destination grew closer.

Then he noticed the doorway within arm's reach.

It creaked as he twisted it to the side. He gasped suddenly, realizing the first rule of courtesy: knocking before entering. The door was partially open; wide enough for anyone on the other side to noticed the presence of a visitor. It was too late.

Genis felt the mien of not one but two figures inside, both familiar. It was also possible that he was expecting him, for when Genis arrived, Regal was sitting at his desk, unoccupied by work. Strange for the president of a major company.

"Ah," Regal's voice rang, "our guest has arrived."

The boy forced a smile which quickly faded. His sights were still directed downward, unable to face his victims and rival in love, though there was no love war in the first place.

To his right, the second familiar figure sat in a chair, in front of Regal's desk. No eye contact was made, but Genis determined it to be Presea. He wanted to crawl away from the room and curl into a corner. But that would be cowardice; very un-adult like.

Swallowing, he scooter inside the room until his body was completely free from the door; unhide.

"Genis, welcome," Presea greeted.

"Um, hey." Uneasy, he twisted his feet inward and set the tips of his toes at unusual angles, bending his knees in a childish manner. "I-I wanted to apologize. For y-yes-yesterday."

"Apology accepted," Regal replied. The criminal's heart was still compassionate and tender. "No harm done."

No harm done? He was neared reduced to the consistency of dust from an infinite amount of electrical based mana by an angry, acrimonious, and highly intelligent half elf and he says no harm done?

"Presea?" Genis asked. "Can you forgive me."

The girl closed her eyes, recalling the words spoken to her in terms of her sister's grave. "Alicia's gravestone was damaged and due to the electricity generated from your attack, water poured everywhere, causing extensive cosmetic disfiguration. Though extensive, it is not beyond repair," Presea explained, trying to sound as neutral as possible, though her voice leaned towards irritated.

Genis blushed heavily with guilty and shot a look of regret towards Presea. "I'll fix it! I'll pay for it!"

Regal cleared his throat. "The basic coast is already set to sixty thousand gald. That's not including materials, permits, activities, taxes, preparation, and labor."

"Uh..." he stammered as the amount reached his ears. He sighed in defeat, then asked, "What can I do?" before adding, "For redemption?"

"You have apologized, and currently, I can not ask for more. Maybe an explanation," Presea requested.

"An explanation on why I did it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

How does one explain pure rage? The feeling of loss turning into agony and disappointment that fueled the small flame of hate he wished her companionship would snuff out. How could he put into words the betrayal? Maybe she'd already felt it before.

"I was hurt," he merely responded.

After a few moments of intense silence, Regal said, "My words may have provoked your anger; for that, I am sorry."

Now Regal was apologizing?

"Your words were painful, but they were right. My judgement was tainted."

"Still, it was unwise to call you powerless. If you lacked power, Sheena would have not had to save us."

"We must thank her," Presea informed.

"Yes," Regal nodded in agreement.

Genis also made a mental note. "Gotta apologize to Sheena too."

Silence once again took over the room, only this time twice as awkward. Each of them shifted their weight to make their uncomfortable feeling known.

"Well," Regal broke the silence. "Genis, I'm interested in your opinion."

"Huh?"

The president shuffled papers around his desk. "Ozette's reconstruction. The weapon shop's design is in disagreement between Presea and myself."

"What's wrong?" the half elf asked.

"While Presea feels the building should be three stories, I feel it should only be two."

Rather out of the ordinary to include Genis in such a rural argument. Even more unusual for him to disagree with Presea; there had to be a reason. Regal would argue with Martel before he spoke a word against the axe wielder.

"Why three floors?" Genis directed his question to Presea.

"My home was destroyed and I wish not to rebuild for personal reasons. The third floor would serve as my living area."

Regal sighed. "I would feel uneasy with you living there."

Bingo.

"Where would Presea live then?"

"Anywhere she wants." Regal scribbled some words onto a piece of paper.

"Have you a place in mind?" Presea asked.

"... Possibly."

Genis caught the hints and bailed out while he still had the chance. "I'll excuse myself. Please let me know if there's anything I can do." He waved and turned to leave, not looking back until he reached the door and closed it. With that, the half elf sighed in relief, proceeding back to his room, a blanket of guilt lifted off his shoulders.

Presea pushed back her soft, pink hair. "Regal, you tend to avoid answering questions directly."

He raised an eyebrow while reading something down on his desk. "Interesting observation."

"I'm sure you have a place for me already in mind. Would you care to reveal its location?"

"Altamira," he replied bluntly, not looking up from his papers.

"More specifically?"

"The Duke's mansion."

It took her a moment to comprehend his comment. "Duke Regal Bryant's mansion?"

"Precisely."

Shock was one of the first emotions she regained when her parasitic crystal was contained. Her screams still echoed in the house when she discovered her father's decomposed body still laying in bed, erecting a crude smell into the air. The memories were all still too clear; he was the first person she saw, he was the last person she lost. Maybe that's why she didn't want to go back. "To my knowledge," she started, "mainly only married couples live together."

"That brings me to my next question."

A flicker of suspicion passed across her face as she looked at him. "Explain."

"Marriage would be beneficial to us both." He sounded like a businessman.

"How so?"

"For me, it is more appealing to have a wife; as well as discourage the many vultures pecking away at my fortune. For you, a sense of security and purpose." Still, his gaze remained south side and he continued to scribble and sign papers. "Possibly even children. There is currently no heir to my company." Only Regal could make something as sacred and beautiful as marriage into a business proposal; the mind of a company man.

Presea gripped the bottom of her skirt, pulling it back every so slightly, revealing her knees. "I spoke with a doctor in Sybak before my carriage arrived. There is a possibility that I will be unable to bare children due to the irregular grown pattern and time restrains my body went through."

Regal stopped writing, dropped his quill, and looked at the girl. "It is of little consequence. My main concern is for your safety and well being. I feel I could give it to you the best."

"Are you asking me or demanding my hand in marriage?"

Shocked, he blinked slowly, surprised by such a blatant question. "Asking you, of course. I would never force you to do anything against your will, unless it were beneficial to your health or well being in significant way."

"Hmm," she thought aloud, "I see."

"Once, I was unable to protect the one I loved. Let me not fell that pain again." He pulled his neatly groomed baby blue hair behind his ear.

"Is my security your only reason for taking me in?"

"Does it matter?" he replied. "You seem to be avoiding the question you truly wish to ask."

Presea shook her head gently. "Not avoiding; delaying. I feel this is a big decision that I should not take lightly."

"Of course."

"And with that, I shall excuse myself as well. I need more time to contemplate my answer." She stood to her feet and bowed before strolling to the door. Regal nodded and said a good night, assuming he wouldn't see the girl again until the next morning.

The door clicked shut and Regal returned his gaze to the papers cluttering his desk. They had no relative importance to him; his mind was on Presea. "I'll take that as a yes, Duchess Presea Bryant."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zomg, Duchess Presea Bryant. Wouldn't be a bad title though. He's filthy stinkin' rich and he spent a good amount of the game kissing up to her after they found out he killed Alicia. Meh, still. Stay tuned for chapter nine which is entitled _Destiny _unless I change it suddenly.


	9. Destiny

Time to learn about Lloyd's aunt! YAY! I wouldn't say too much; you'll just have to read. Bwhahaha. -insert evil laughter-

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Mithos would be a playable character, allowing you to abuse Retribution and Outburst all you wanted on enemies.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Nine:

Destiny

"Wow!" Lloyd smiled and laughed. He was soaking up the information like a sponge, determined never to forget. Unlike the lessons Raine taught in Iselia... Those just seemed to...slip his mind. "Mom was amazing! She did all that at a young age?"

Salina nodded. "Yeah, Anna was amazing. That's why I always looked up to her."

"Sheena, did you hear that?!" The boy tapped her thigh lightly to get her attention. "Mom learned all those constellations in only three days!"

"Yeah, that's awesome," she replied, smiling back at Lloyd. He was so happy, she couldn't do it yet.

"Auntie-"

"No, no, Lloyd!" Salina laughed and waved away the words. "Please, just call me Salina. Auntie makes me feel older than I already am." She rubbed the wrinkled skin on her arms.

"Aww, but, it's proper." He smirked and pouted playfully. "Mom would have wanted me to call you by your proper name."

She sighed in agreement. "Alright, alright."

"Anything else you can tell me about my mom? What kind of foods did she like? Did she enjoy singing? Did she sword fight a lot? Did she sleep in class?" So much time had to be regained, but not enough time to regain it all. The boy was eager to fill in the missing pieces of the past. She was here; he couldn't pass up the perfect opportunity. She was willing to reminisce, and he was willing to listen.

"Well," Salina started, tapping her fingers on her cheek in deep thought, "she loved sweets. Our mom would always yell at her for snacking on satos before dinner."

"Satos?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"They're like a sweet rice cake, drowned in sugar. Anna would always get extra sugar." She took her hands and widened the area between her index finger and thumb, bringing them together to create a circle about a few inches wide.

"Oh, yeah, those are good. We make them in Mizuho, usually during festivals," Sheena included.

Lloyd turned to look at her; his chin rubbing against the top of her head. She still had her head on his shoulder and showed no intention of moving from her comfortable position. "Really?"

Sheena nodded. "Mmmhmm," she sang.

"Could... we try some later?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure," she replied with a soft voice. "We can make some later before we go back to the exspheres."

"Awesome!" exclaimed the swordsman excitedly. His mouth watered with the mere thought of the sweets his mother used to enjoy.

"Anna wasn't into sword fighting though," Salina continued. "The boys in the village would try to get her to, but most of the time, they'd use her as the 'Damsel in Distress.' Even the bad guy would try to save her." A hardy laugh escaped her throat.

"I must get my sword fighting from Dad then," the boy concluded and shrugged. "What about school? Did she enjoy learning?"

"Yeah, she loved learning in class. Hardly ever fell asleep in school or during lessons; that was usually me."

By this time, the boy was out of questions but knew that soon enough, a million more would flood into his mind. Infinite knowledge stood before him, but he was too amazed to take it all in from one sitting. "Thanks for talking to me about Mom."

"No, thank _you_, Lloyd," she replied, pointing to her nephew. It was time for her to go; Sheena could feel it as she tightened the grip her hand had on Lloyd's shirt.

"Where are you staying now? You have a place to live? Is everything okay? How do you maintain your livelihood?"

Salina turned away, trying to laugh off the twisted look on her face. "I-I have a place to stay and all." There was a hint of doubt in her voice.

Lloyd sensed it. "Salina... if there's something you need, just ask! Money isn't an issue." After the World Regeneration, the group received high acclaims and paid glory. Faster than they could blink, money and material wealth poured into their laps by the thousands. They even tried to give it back, though their givers would not accept any returns. So now they had more money than they knew what to do with.

"Anything?" she replied. Her voice took a different tone; one of enlightened grief.

"... Anything," Lloyd replied, trying to grin in reassurance, though he felt he would regret her request.

"There is something I need you to do for me." Her fingers gripped the bench tightly before releasing completely moments later.

"What do you need? Just name it!" Lloyd moved around, knocking Sheena out of her position. She sat upright and looked down into her lap, playing with her fingers.

"It's time..." the summoner whispered to herself, sighing as the thoughts of the following events came to mind.

Standing, Salina fixed herself before the two... but something was wrong. She wasn't really there. Her presence radiated, her age showed, and her voice was clear, yet... no. It couldn't be. Not her too! Not when Lloyd had finally found someone to rekindle memories of his mother with.

"What's wrong?!" the boy asked, finally noticing that all was not well.

Sheena covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry, Lloyd," she moaned.

"I need you to..." The woman's words were soft spoken, like a dream. If only it were a dream. Then maybe Lloyd wouldn't want to cry.

He finally realized her true form. His eyes widened with shock as a flash of irritation, anger, disappointment, and regret painted his face. "Damn, not again!" he exclaimed, upon acknowledging an exsphere on the ground.

"... destroy the exsphere for me." Salina reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, but pulled back before coming in contact. She had hurt him deeply, but her mission was now complete. It was time for her departure.

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" Many had already been lost to exspheres; that journey was now over. Why did history chose to divulge itself in the most deleterious way?

Salina sighed lightly; her image was slowing fading as the exsphere sought to consume the last of her consciousness. "When Anna was taken away to the ranch, Mom went insane. She cried, screamed, and even threw things at me, somehow thinking it was my fault. Actually, it sort of was. I ran outside of the village against our parents' advice and Anna went out to find me. I didn't even realize we were near the ranch until I heard her screaming as the Desians dragged her away while I escaped back home. I couldn't save her..." Her voice dripped with enough regret to make all of Heaven dress in black. "Things were like that for a week until I promised to find Anna. When I did, Mom calmed down. Some time after that, I was taken to a ranch and an exsphere was placed on me. Hoping I would find my sister, I stayed, but never found her. Someone told me she was transferred to another ranch; I even heard rumors of escape. The exsphere started to consume my consciousness, but I couldn't disappear. Not yet, I told myself, because I made a promise. A promise to my mom to find Anna. And now I've found her son. My mission is complete. Now I can rest in peace and see my big sister." A smile slowly painted on her face as tears cascaded down her cheeks. They looked so real.

Lloyd looked down and sobbed before standing up. He put his hand on his hilts, gripping them tightly.

"Thank you, Lloyd," she said.

Sheena stood as well and put her hand on the boy's shoulder. It was the least she could do; she knew this would happen. Just like Alicia.

"Good...bye." He pulled a sword from its leather cage, swinging it in the air momentarily as he aimed for the center of the crystal. The metal shined against the sunlight; it could have easily blinded anyone around, though the group was alone.

The summoner watched painfully as he lifted the sword high above his head, only to drop it at a blinding speed. A soft cracking sound was heard when his sharp blade impacted. The jewels rained down in a small storm of gleaming crystalline as the remnants of his mother's sister floated to the ground.

It was over.

"You knew, didn't you?" was all Lloyd said, after a moment of silence.

Sheena nodded; her head felt like a lead weight. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I ... wanted you to ... enjoy your reunion..." A burning sensation took over her chest; her heart was on fire in anticipation of his anger. She was fully aware of the entire time, yet said nothing. Surely, he would lash out at her and she wouldn't blame him. She deserved it for keeping a secret, right? "I'm sorry, Lloyd..." Sheena blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to clear the tears flooding her vision.

But his riposte was different than she expected. "Thank you," he replied, resheathing his sword.

The summoner's eyes widened in shock. Her body took a step back and she put her hand to her chest. "Wh...what? Why are you... thanking me?" she asked, rather confused. "I thought you'd hate me."

Lloyd turned around and chuckled a bit before his face took a more serious tone. "No. I could never hate you."

"Re-really?" Her face was deep red, yet she didn't even notice. "I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be best for you to talk to her first."

"That's why I thanked you, Sheena," the boy replied and smiled.

She tried to crack a smile herself; half relieved but confused by his lack of anger. "You're welcome, Lloyd."

"Salina did what she promised her mother she would do." He looked up, half expecting his aunt and mother to rain down from Heaven and embrace him. But he shook those thoughts away. "She fulfilled her destiny and I released her. That's the best thing we could have done."

"You're strong, Lloyd," the summoner complimented. "I still remember the faces of all those people who died when I failed to make the pact with Volt." The memories were more vivid than they should have been. The girl was flooded with looks of resentment and hatred as she returned home from a failure. She had no arms to run into and feel warm; no, there was only a sea of cold hearts chilling the air around her, making it hard to breath. Apologizes were ineffective. None gave her redemption.

He stepped closer and grabbed her shoulders with his hands. Closing his eyes, he nodded softly. "So are you, Sheena. So are you."

- - - - - - - - -

True to his suspicions, Regal did not see the young lady until the next morning. Something told him to cancel all of his meeting for that day; he would be occupied by his guest. The employees didn't complain; less work for them to do and more time to relax while the president went about his personal bidding, though they were curious. Not like it really mattered. He was the president of the ONLY company in the world and would probably remain as such for a very long time as he could easily buy out any competition.

Regal sat at his table on the sky terrace, leaning back slightly to get a better view of the dazzling, afternoon sky; cloudless and wide open. Just beautiful. With all the tables and decorations from the ceremony gone, the area was a lot more open and peaceful. He ordered a light snack and a cup of green tea along with a small coffee for himself. Made with coffee beans from the Ymir forest, a drop of vanilla, light cream, two sugars, stirred lightly; just the way he liked it.

The elevator's bell turned the president's attention to the side. His eyes shifted over until he caught sight of her movements. A girl, rather content, strolling to his area. His guest had finally arrived.

"Am I interrupting you, Regal?" she asked, stopping short of the table and catching sight of the second refreshment.

"No, you are not." He straightened his stance and set his back against the tall of the chair. "Please, feel free to join me."

Presea nodded and sat in the seat next to his.

"What brings you here?" he asked. A rather useless question for he was fully aware, though she could still surprise him.

"I thought about your proposal from yesterday." Eye contact was difficult, but somehow she managed. Sometimes her gaze would been drawn upwards to the sky or sideways to her sister's gravestone, still in the repair stage.

"I see." Regal nodded and sipped his coffee.

Presea hadn't even touched her drink. "Last night, I pondered it. I asked myself what goals I had set for my future..."

"And?"

"My mind went blank. I could not conclude a valid answer."

"Hmm," Regal whispered to himself.

"My time will never come back. My family is gone. My years have been lost forever, but I have accepted that. I've accepted all of those."

"But you have another issue in mind?"

"Yes," she replied, finally taking a sip of the tea in front of her. She tasted, paused, and then set the cup down on the saucer without making a sound. "Since the past is gone from me, I must make use of the time I have remaining. My issue is deciding what I should do with the rest of my life." Time is valuable and Presea finally realized that, having lost so much. She could only make use of what was left; for Alicia's sake and for her father's sake.

"I wish only to make your future as beautiful as possible, using the remaining time I have left myself. Being human, we have the least amount of time for life, compared to those with elven blood."

Presea turned her head to the side and pulled her hair back behind her ear. "It seems that it would be in my best interest, though I feel I have much to learn about becoming a Duchess."

"All you need to learn will be taught to you in reference to occasions like ceremonies, parties, and social gatherings." Regal leaned back again to break the eye contact; more for her sake than his. "Although, I feel you do not have much to be concerned with."

She gripped the handle on her tea cup once more and circled the circumference with her index finger; spinning, spinning, spinning in a monotone rhyme. "And if I do marry you, Regal..." Her voice was low, yet audible.

"Have you another concern?" he asked, preparing himself to answer any questions she could throw at him.

"You'll continue to keep all promises you made before, correct?"

"Of course. Such as?"

"The reconstruction of Ozette, Heimdall, and Palmacosta. The excavation and destruction of the exsphere mines. The financial aid for those in Meltokio and Exire."

"I have no intention of breaking my promises; I am a man of my word. Everything will continue to go as planned, regardless of my marital status. Ozette will continue to be rebuilt, all exspheres excavated from the mine were sent to Mizuho before it was destroyed, and financial aid is still being sent to the areas that need it the most."

She nodded, trying to hide the fact that she was avoiding the real questions. But Regal wasn't fooled, yet he chose not to pursue her feelings any further until later. "Alright. Then, Duke President Regal Bryant, you have my hand in marriage. Please take care of me."

Regal chuckled to himself, reached into his pocket, and revealed a black jewelry box similar to the one which contained the key to the shackles. Only this box was smaller. "I will, my Duchess," he said to reassure her. "You have my word." He stood to his feet and walked over to her chair before bending on a single knee. Then he opened the box and took her hand, slipping the massive diamond ring onto her ring finger. The added weight was pleasant as she wiggled her finger in surprise and amusement.

"Thank you, I-" Presea's statement was broken off when Regal's lips covered her mouth. Sometime between the ring and her amusement, he moved in closer. Maybe she didn't mind or she didn't notice, but when he kissed her, she surely didn't complain as she let him take over her mind, body, and soul.

Mainly her body.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zomg, hack. Aww, poor Salina. If you're confused about what happened to her, think about the Chief and Alicia. She has a soul but no body to return to. And Duchess Presea Bryant! W00t! Yay for her marrying someone who can support her financially and emotionally! Anyway, I shall end there. I've an essay to write on Sheelloyd vs. Sheelos. Oh, this is gonna be fun! BWHAHAH! Tune in next time to Chapter Ten! Haven't decided on a title yet.


	10. Confessions Part Two

It's the big one-zero: chapter ten! I almost forgot about this story, LOL! I've so many new projects going on; it's insane! If you're bored waiting for some story to be updated, I suggest you check out one of my other stories. There's something for everyone, and even if you don't like the pairing, try it out anyway. It could grow on you.

Anyway, enjoys. I've to write chapter eleven too o.o

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Kratos' voice would be done by Cameron Clarke (English voice actor) in both the English and Japanese version.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Ten:

Confessions Part Two

The bittersweet events of the day were still palpable as Sheena and Lloyd made their way back to Altamira. The last day didn't go as expected; it was supposed to be more joyous. But he knew about surprises. His entire life was a surprise in itself. There were so many twist and turns, so many times where he had to make split decisions and had limited time to make up for mistakes, sometimes at the cost of other lives. Actually, he made up for the mistakes of everyone else from the past. Still, he was chastised for them as if they were his own.

The walk home was in silence, but it was a sweet silence; the type of silence that let memories sink in, pleasantly caressing one's mind, like the kiss from an angel. Because of the warm and gentle feeling created by the muteness, neither chose to break it. They merely smiled at one another, just to confirm their mood was still elated.

By the time the pair returned to Altamira, all were packed and ready to leave. Day was slowing being replacing by darkness and the area once again took a calming sense.

That is, until...

"Lloyd." Raine darted into the boy's room without even knocking. Luckily, he wasn't changing.

"Huh?" he replied, surprised at the sudden intrusion.

She waved the book in her hand as if she were preparing to strike him down. "Colette says you have something important to tell me."

Lloyd sighed. "Oh yeah." He sat down on his bed after pushing over his packed belongings. "Why didn't she tell you?"

"Colette is asleep right now," Raine replied and seated herself in a chair. "Now, tell me about this. I suspected something was going on." After revealing a quill from her pocket, she opened the book occupying her hand and flipped to a clean page.

"You're... writing this down?" he asked, quizzically.

Raine responded with a quizzical look of her own, quite surprised that the boy would even question her intentions. "I'll need these for historical purposes. In case any more problems like this occur in the future."

"Typical Professor..." he sighed to himself.

"Anytime you're ready," she replied, her voice gave a tone that indicated she meant sooner than later.

"Well," the swordsman began, straightening his back, "there's something wrong with Colette's Cruxis Crystal."

"As in?" Raine scribbled down some words, looking up periodically.

"She said she's been having dreams that aren't her own. They're Martel's dreams and she's slowly losing her memories."

She wasn't surprised. Actually, she was rather fascinated as she wrote down potential theories. "Hmmm.."

"You knew?" Lloyd asked.

"I was suspicious," Raine replied, shifting her arms. Her writing hand's position was off, causing her letters to bunch together, making them almost illegible. "Teaching for all those years, I've picked up on her habits. And she has a habit of avoiding attention when something's wrong. Which, in most cases, only gains her more attention, hence backfiring."

"Come to think of it," he thought, "she stayed at Phaidra's house when we got back to Iselia. I just figured she was tired."

"Sounds like something Colette would do. Then again, she could have actually been tired."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But what?" Sage looked up, eye brow raised slightly.

"I mean, she's always hanging with me and Sheena. Like when Sheena asked me to have breakfast with her, Colette joined us."

"That's because I made her," Raine confessed. "That's beside the point."

"Anyway, what are we going to do?"

The half elf thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her notebook and twirling the quill around. "More information would be nice. Maybe a few test..." Raine snapped back after catching an irritated glance from Lloyd. Colette was a human, not a test subject. "We'd need to ask someone who knows about Cruxis and the things that happened in the Great Seed Chamber."

"Kratos is gone and Zelos wouldn't know."

Raine shook her head. "I know, I know. There has to be someone else."

Options were running thin, but their urgency was too great to be ignored. There was only one who had the knowledge of the past; enough of it to hopefully right another wrong that seemed to have seeped its way into their supposedly peaceful future.

"Yuan," said Sheena's voice from the doorway.

The two turned to see the summoner leaning against the door's shin, waiting to be acknowledged. Once Lloyd gave her a positive signal and a soothing smile, she proceeded into the room, setting herself near Raine in a chair.

"Yes," the Professor nodded in agreement. "He was my guess as well."

Lloyd sighed. "Will Yuan even want to talk to us?"

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked curiously.

"Well, after the worlds finally came together, he kinda drifted away. I haven't heard a word from him since Martel was finally put to sleep. That was his goal for four thousand years."

"Think he's still upset about Botta?"

"Still, he is our only option," Raine replied just in time to make it impossible for them to discuss the issue any further. "We'll deal with the details later."

"I guess our journey's gonna be postponed for a little while longer, huh?" Sheena stretched and exhaled loudly. Most would take it as a sign of irritation and annoyance, but she truly didn't mean it that way.

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. "Sorry, Sheena."

"No, it's okay. This is for Colette, right?"

"It's always for her..."

Raine cleared her throat to gain attention once again. "I think it would be in our best interest to stay in Altamira for the time being."

"Yeah, you're right. It would be best not to move Colette around until her newest sickness is cured. We only moved around last time during the journey because we had to. Being wanted criminals and all...Think Regal will be okay with it?" Sheena asked.

"He's not the type to complain, but I'll ask him personally myself during dinner."

"Dinner?" Lloyd asked and looked outside. The sun was high in the air, shining like a giant mass of mana, illuminating the cloudless baby blue sky. He could tell it was barely noon.

"Alright, I guess I'll go ask him now." The summoner grunted and shuffled around to stand.

But a familiar voice from the door stopped her. "That wouldn't be necessary." It was the president himself, strolling into their room casually as all eyes marked his journey. He did not sit until acknowledged by Raine in the form of a nod.

"Oh, Regal," Sheena greeted, rather surprised.

"Sorry to intrude. I came to see your whereabouts. I expected you to be prepared for departure by now, but when I asked my employees, they informed me that you were still here."

"No, it's okay," Lloyd replied, modestly.

"I caught parts of the conversation before entering the room. Colette is ill again?"

"It seems that way. Something's up with her Cruxis Crystal, I'm guessing. She's been having Martel's memories and dreams."

"I see." Regal closed his eyes and nodded, letting the information sink in. "And you wish to visit Yuan?"

Raine shifted her weight on the chair. "Yes, but we don't want to move Colette around a lot."

"I've no reason to protest. You are more than welcome to stay in the hotel as long as you'd like."

"We appreciate your hospitality, Regal."

He chuckled modestly and waved away the comment. "Not at all. Don't rush yourself; Altamira is a place of relaxation. Take as much time as you need."

"Since that's settled," the Professor announced, "we can discuss the next course of action."

"We're going to see Yuan, right? He's at the Renegade base, isn't he?"

"Should be. I remember he evacuated them when Mithos found out his little secret." It was anything but a little secret; more like a shocking surprise. At that time, Mithos discovered two of his best, and only, friends were betraying him. At the same time, in fact. Both did it in secrecy. One was giving information to his enemies' group, although it was his son. The other became the leader of an underground resistance group, secretly sabotaging all of Mithos' plans. They were his comrades; smiling in his face and obeying his command like everything was okay. He couldn't kill either of them, unfortunately. No, slaughtering either of them would mean demise for the boy; a broken promise for his sister or a broken promise to Origin. He couldn't afford to disappoint a Goddess and a Summon Spirit anymore than he already had.

"Okay. I believe he currently resides in the Flanoir base. I'll find out later." Raine stood to her feet and closed her book. Out of all that information, she somehow managed to completely drown out the white paper of no less than five pages with her quill's black ink. The wonderful abilities of a scholar. "Colette is staying in my room tonight; easier to watch over her. Hope you don't mind, Sheena."

The summoner shook her head. "Of course not." She was actually looking forward to having a room all to herself. During the journey, Sheena was usually paired with Colette. Not like she could be paired with Kratos. No way; she'd never get that lucky. Besides, it was better than being roomed with Zelos... sleeping with one eye open wasn't exactly her idea of a good night's rest. Regal would make her uncomfortable (how could he sleep with those handcuffs anyway?... Wouldn't the sound of the clacking metal annoy her to no end?... Yeah, Regal definitely wasn't the best bunk buddy), the Professor probably mumbled the historical significance of ancient artifacts in her sleep, and she feared whether or not Genis was potty trained. Presea didn't make a bad roommate. That one night in Meltokio, the axe wielder slept so soundly, Sheena woke up in the middle of the night, snuck near Presea's bed, and checked her pulse just to make sure the girl was alive. Sheena wouldn't mind rooming with Lloyd though...

"What about Genis?"

"He can stay in my room along with Colette. If it becomes a problem, he can room with Lloyd."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Geez, thanks for asking my opinion."

"You're welcome," Raine replied, sarcastically.

"Umm," Regal interrupted. "It wouldn't be a problem if you need another room. Just let me know."

"Heh," Lloyd grunted. "It's okay."

Raine completely ignored the swordsman's protests."This wouldn't be a bad time to do some research. Maybe Martel had a similar sickness."

"Like the unicorn at Lake Umacy said?" Sheena replied. "I remember it calling Colette by Martel's name."

Raine nodded. "Something like that. Still, I'm going to inquire it on my own."

"Well, I have a few books in my mansion that may be useful. Zelos could easily get you into the Meltokio Palace where even more material on the subject should be," Regal said.

"Don't forget about Sybak's library. It's open to the public," Lloyd remembered.

"Thank you, Regal. It's much appreciated. And I'll keep Sybak in mind."

"Once again, it is not a problem."

"Well," Raine inhaled as she stood to her feet. "We'll leave early in the morning to visit Yuan. Be ready."

"Taking the rheiards?"

"Most likely. It's more convenient since the E.C. pack is still in our possession."

"If I am no longer needed, I must return to my duties." The president joined Raine in a standing position. "Drop a message with George at the company if I'm needed again. Please don't hesitate to ask." With that, he bowed politely and excused himself from the room after giving his farewell.

Raine turned to leave, but stopped before her foot exited the door. "Oh, Sheena, could you do me a favor by packing all of Colette's possessions into her pack and bringing it to my room?"

"Sure, Raine."

"Thanks," she replied. "You guys have fun and try not to worry about Colette too much," the Professor included, even though she knew it was an impossible request.

Tilting his head to the side, Lloyd softened his eyes and made no contact with them. "I'll try..." was all he managed to say.

Sheena merely gave Raine a look that said 'Don't bother' and nodded a confirmation. "We'll be okay."

"...I-" She began to speak but stopped. There was nothing to say; she sighed and left the two alone.

The summoner stood and moved over to Lloyd's bed, setting herself beside him. He tried to hide his discontent with a smile, but its twisted state only added to his unhappiness. Sheena put her hand on his shoulder, locking her head in a position, giving the boy a chance to lock eye contact. He refused the invitation, only accepting the physical comfort her soft hand offered.

Thick silence came between them, not as sweet as the walk home from Luin. She figured he merely needed to alone, for time healed wounds her seals could not. "I'm gonna go get started with Colette's things. If you want, later on, we can go for another walk or something..."

"I'll be okay, Sheena. Just need some time alone."

She nodded and proceeded to leave. "Call me if you need me. I'm always here for you, Lloyd," she replied, giving a smile of reassurance.

The smile warmed him and his face lightened a bit. "I know. Thanks."

With that, she left him to sulk in the pit of despair. Would Fate every give the swordsman a moment of rest?

- - - - - - - - -

As requested, Sheena went back to her room and began packing Colette's things. The girl didn't bring many belongings, worried that the extra weight would slow their exsphere journey down. Colette's irrational fears were the source of humor occasionally, but the summoner began to notice that they annoyed Lloyd more and more. She made mental notes of the way he sighed heavily after the ex Chosen complained over her meal being too large and how she mentioned the people in the Meltokio slums, suffering with empty stomachs, as if her leftover spaghetti would somehow make it to them in time, allowing the young children to slumber without hunger, thanks to the small sacrifice she made.

She decided not to bother Lloyd for most of the day, waiting for him to acknowledge her first. The urge to run into his embrace grew great, but she somehow domineered them and convinced herself that it would only make matters worse. Time was the greatest healer of all; moving at its own steady pace, affected by nothing but itself. She could only heal what he'd allow her to, but restrained herself from forcing herself into his personal space. That could returned as problematic. Still, she would give anything to soothe him completely; just like he supported her during the battle with Volt, Mithos, and Kuchinawa.

One by one, she neatly folded Colette clothing, trying to be as secretive as possible. Luckily, she was spared the task of handling her undergarments, as those were still packed away in her suitcases and bags. That would be an experience too distasteful for words alone, nor did she think Colette would appreciate Sheena viewing her special set of underwear, one for each day of the week. Unknown to all but her, Frank bought her those so she'd learn the days of the week in order. Thankfully, it worked. How embarrassing would it be for the Chosen of Sylvarant to not know the name of the current day?

When she had finished with everything, sure that nothing of her roommate's remained, Sheena grabbed the bags belonging to Colette and headed out of the door, turning the light off behind her. She knew she was coming back, but it was an uncontrollable habit of hers she picked up over the years.

Two light knocks on the Professor's door was all it took to her to answer it.

"I brought Colette's stuff." Sheena's face was covered by the large pile of bags that lay in her hands.

Raine noticed the summoner's distress and quickly retrieved two of the bags, revealing her face and widening Sheena's field of vision. Where she was standing, Sheena could see Colette sleeping in bed. Shadows covered the girl's face; probably for the best. Still, Sheena couldn't help but wonder if Colette was dreaming dreams that did not belong to her.

"Thank you, Sheena." Raine placed the bags near the door on the inside. "This is all of it?"

"Should be."

"How's Lloyd?" she asked with a concerned voice. Before she left, the Professor noted the boy's sudden depression spell.

"I haven't bothered him since I left his room, but he told me that he'd talk to me if needed."

Raine nodded and sighed. "Lloyd's a strong boy."

"Yeah, he'll be okay." Sheena handed over the last of Colette's possessions. "Should be fine in the morning."

"Are you okay?"

Sheena's faced twisted, slightly surprised by the question. Why wouldn't she be? "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Just... concerned," the Professor replied blatantly, indicating that she would not pursue any further details into the source of her question.

The summoner picked up the hints. "Okay. I'm heading back to my room." She waved and turned on her heels to leave.

Head tiled to the side and eyes closed, Raine leaned on the edge of the door."It's not a sin to be rescued, Sheena. Just remember that," were the last words of wisdom given before the half elf closed her door.

Naturally, the comment took her by surprise and Sheena turned around to stare at the closed door, as if looking at it would reveal a deep secret. Not a sin to be rescued? What was that supposed to mean? She was strong enough to take care of herself and had been rescued before on several occasions. She even participating in the rescuing of her friends a few times.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh noes! What did Raine mean by that? What's going on with Colette? What will Yuan say? Can she be saved? Dun dun dun! Oh the suspense! You'll have to wait for chapter eleven which should be up soon. Might even finish it tonight.


	11. Painful Retention

Introducing chapter eleven! This is the first chapter of my "new writing style." You'll see once you start reading. Anyway, if you're bored waiting for new chapter updates, go read Angelic Sacrifice: Them That Remain or one of my other one shots. But Angelic is what I consider to be my best so far.

I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, every Desian would have sexy, red dreadlocks like Maginus. Vermin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eleven:

Painful Retention

Sheena approached the door to her room, still pondering the suspicious words of Raine. The Professor wasn't the type to ramble such quarrels without a reason; she had to be worried about something, but knowing her, Sheena would probably be forced to learn herself. In Raine's attempt to give Sheena comfort, she ended up half scaring the girl, as well as utterly confusing her. She expected an assassin to pop out from the window and try to kill her. Ironic for an assassin to murder an ex assassin.

Grabbing the door knob, she twisted it to the side and opened the door. Sheena stepped inside, viewing her surroundings; yet another uncontrollable habit the summoner picked up while growing up in Mizuho. Everything was as she left it: bed nearly made, lights off, a few windows open. The blinds blew in the mellow wind patterns outside coming through the open balcony.

As dark eyes scanned the scenery, something about the sky caught her attention. It was dark and well into the late evening, for packing Colette's things had taken longer than she expected only because her mind was preoccupied during the process. Stars brightened the nighttime sky like tiny candles from the heavens and the moon sat in a position that suggested the time was somewhere between ten and eleven.

Slowly, thick masses of clouds joined together and blocked out the light of the stars, and eventually, the moon itself. Nighttime became darkness, turning into thick shade of pitch black. She wasn't afraid of the lack of light; that wasn't the reason for her growing worries. It was the color of the clouds that caused her concern. Even through the growing darkness, it was clear they had hints of purple and light grays, the strange ensigns that meant only one thing.

"Oh, no! Please! Not tonight!" whispered Sheena under her breath, as if she would accept this form of weather another day. She wrung her hands so hard she nearly dislocated her wrist and her skin turned red, swelling from the sudden pain. It was then that she wished Colette hadn't gone to sleep in the Professor's room. She'd even settled for the possibly un-potty-trained Genis if only for his familiar presence and company. Anyone to make her feel safe.

She dared her feet to move closer towards the balcony and they accepted the challenge. Sheena ascended the first three steps, resting her left foot on the fourth as if she intended to go further. "... Ma-maybe it'll pass." Her hopeful eyes scanned the atmosphere for a sign to validate her optimistic wish, finding only the starlight being snuffed out by even darker clouds.

Then came the sound she feared; the one that resembled a distant drum from a battlefield. Soft at first, the drum escalated into a rattle, proceeding to a rumble. Violet streaks of light jumped traveled across the face of the clouds, illuminating the area for a moment as the rumbles grew louder.

Sheena backed away and her boots scuffed the floor, causing a loud squeak against the marble. Thought the sound was irritating, she ignored it for it was the least of her worries. Wind speeds began to pick up, as indicated by the rapid, audible movements of the curtains covering the balcony windows and the papers blowing around her room. Even the air's scent had changed from one that could be described as refreshing to one which brought back painful memories; this scent gave her a bad feeling, telling her to run away for her own safety. Something in the back of her mind, once dormant, had awakened and was prepared to wreck havoc by any means necessary.

A sharp pain took over her chest and her stomach turned soar, as if rotting from the inside out. Shaking her head in disbelief, she ran to the door and searched for the main light, rubbing her sweaty palms against the wall until she hit what she believed to be the switch. She fiddled around the plastic switch with her fingers and forced it upwards into the on position.

But the light didn't turn on. Frantically, Sheena jerked the mechanism up and down, with no positive results. The room remained dark and she concluded that the power must have been knocked out. The sky rumbled, as if upset at her for seeking solace from artificial light. She jumped back; a yip escaped her shaken lips and retreated from the switch, back against the farthest wall opposite the balcony.

"Why tonight?..." she questioned the sky. Its reply was an ear piercing crackling, resembling lightning hitting an unsuspecting tree. The sight of smoke indicated that nature had indeed been destroyed by the indignation of the clouds. Bright orange flames flickered outside the window and accompanied the growing smoke, becoming darker and darker by the moment.

Sheena gasped and ran to the balcony with amazing speeds, grasping the railing as to stop her body from diving over. She turned her vision to the right; a group of trees outside the restaurant were ablaze, showing no signs of subsiding without force and no one in sight. Then again, it was well into the night; not many were awake.

She chewed her inner cheek and growled, realizing nothing would change unless she did something. The summoner reached into her obi and pulled out a card. Throwing it into the air, it fell for a moment before halting in place, hovering a few inches from her chest as it spun like a top. Mana swelled to her firmly set feet, forming into a circular imprint on the ground, glowing an intense shade of blue.

"I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. I summon thee: Come, Undine!"

That's when the mana shot through the card and it ceased spinning. She grabbed it in her hand, before stepping backwards. Moments later, that same mana, along with bit of her own, condensed into a ball, and a flash of light blinded all within range. Sheena blinked the blindness from her eyes before coming face to face with the Maiden of the Mist herself, levitating in the breeze.

"You who possess the right of the pact, you have summoned me?"

"Yes, Undine." Still a bit drowsy from the draining task of summoning, Sheena nodded and pointed to the group of trees, still ignited. "Please, extinguish the flames."

Undine responded with a nod of her own. "Very well." Turning to face the fire, the spirit lifted a hand to the air and extended her fingers. A few moments of silence before, "Spread!" The ocean rumbled just as loudly as the still violet drenched sky and its waters rushed acrimoniously. Waves rocked back and forth, only to swirl around, heading for the area in question. Then, the water shot from the ground up, dousing the flames as requested. Sheena gasped as she was sprayed with some of the water, an aftermath of the spell.

She didn't complain. "Thank you, Undine." With that, she dismissed the Spirit and Undine disappeared.

The sky didn't lighten up; it merely got darker. Now that the fire was out, it was almost impossible to see anything farther than the vision from her arm's length, but the clouds were just as thick and gray. There were no signs of relief and she slowly tried to come to terms with the truth.

By this time, the fatigue from summoning and lack of sleep were beginning to catch up with Sheena. Her clothing was still wet; her ribbon sagged on the ground and made her body feel too heavy for her legs to carry, her once lilac kimono turned a deep shade of plum and stuck to her body as if plastered, and her boots squished with every sleepy step she took. She knew she had to get changed for the now incensed breezes made her shiver as they hit her wet body, but the energy allowing her to do so could not be found. Almost reluctantly, she leaned forward and dropped to the ground, landing on her hands and knees as she panted like a dog with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Her limited vision became blurry and she found herself unable to focus onto anything for more than a few seconds.

She hadn't made it off the balcony; her left hand was on the top step, knees on the marble, and right hand against her chest feeling the intensity of her heart pounding against her chest. Growling in annoyance, she tried to stand, failing miserably.

Suddenly, lightning flashed again. Her eyes widened in amazement for the high contrast between her shadow and the illuminated balcony indicated its location was close, far too close. Sheena screamed and released all of her muscles, falling to the floor, as a sharp, burning, intense pain struck her. It was familiar, bringing back memories that would have been better off at rest, but nonetheless excruciating. For a moment, all she could do was lay there, moaning, and feel as if her flesh would melt off her skin as she attempted to regulate her breathing for it was weakening by the second.

She chuckled to herself, closing her eyes to break the small stream of tears flowing from her eyes. These tears weren't from the pain; they were from an internal enlightenment for she had finally realized something.

"... heh... I guess this is how Orochi and Kuchinawa's parents felt like." Her voice was barely above a whisper and her throat was hoarse, making the words barely audible.

Sheena thought about her past failures; all the faces that looked upon her in shame, some wishing for vengeance, others too stern to read, but they all revealed a sense of disappointment. In that moment, she truly felt she could understand Kuchinawa's position, even if she couldn't match his hatred. Not like she failed on purpose or intended to cause the population of her only home to decline drastically. Maybe this was her own form of redemption.

"I guess I'll die just like them too..." She opened for eyes only to find the room was just as black as before. Her body's temperature was still slowly decreasing and she began to notice her teeth chattering.

In the distance, she could hear hastened footsteps coming from the hallway. Two knocks sounded, but even if she wanted to, she was unable to force her body into a standing position to answer the door. A part of her wrongly suspected it to be room service, but why would they come so late at night?

"Sheena?! Are you alright?" called a voice from the outside.

She gasped and looked towards the door, everything within her wanting to reach out and grab it. "Lloyd!"

Although faint, he heard her reply, finding a bit of comfort.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Something in her voice told him otherwise. He fumbled with the door, only to conclude it was locked from the inside. "Sheena, answer me! Please!" His words dripped with concern.

Sheena remained silent, occasionally groaning on the floor. The last of her energy was being drained and she could feel mana seeping from her body.

Lloyd grunted, giving up on the doorknob. Hands on the hilts, he erected his swords and grasped them tightly. He stepped back twice and aimed them at the door. "Tiger Rage!" His stance resembled a tiger ready to pounce on prey. Right foot first, he charged at the door before leaping into the air. One sword sliced up, cutting through the wooden door like paper, and the other charged downwards, slamming the mass bitterly. The door shattered to pieces; shards flew everywhere at blinding speeds, some landing on and next to the summoner's body.

The shock of the noise alerted Sheena. She tried to speak, only causing more pain to rage through her body. Lloyd noticed her on the floor when a flash of lightning struck outside. He replaced his swords and darted to her, taking the girl in his arms. Blood stained his clothing and he examined her wet body, concluding she needed medical attention immediately. Sadly, Lloyd was untrained in the area of healing arts.

"Hang on! I'll go get the Professor!" he said and pulled her hair away from her face. Through the flashes, he could see that the girl's eyes were glistening and the pupils dilated, something that usually signaled death. "I said hang on!"

With that, he stood to his feet, bent down, and lifted Sheena's bleeding body as carefully as he could. She cried out in pain during the process, trying so hard not to. He apologized for the pain he was causing her and lead her body to the bed, laying her on top and throwing a blanket over her cold body for he had not the time or the indecent desire to undress her.

"I'll be right back." Lloyd ran out the door, making a hard left turn when he reached the hallway.

Even through her barely conscious state, Sheena could hear the sounds of the boy's rapid knocking. An inaudible conversation was heard as Raine's door opened. Sheena only caught stray words of the dialouge; her name was mentioned a few times in Lloyd's voice with a rather urgent tone. Raine gave him a confirmation and ran back into her room before joining him to Sheena's.

The Professor and Lloyd appeared in the doorway after what felt like an eternity. The swordsman moved to the side and allowed Raine to reach the body. She lit a candle, handing it to Lloyd who placed it on the nearest table. Orange light dances against the walls and illuminated Sheena's badly injured body. She reviewed the damage before lifting her staff and waited for the mana to activate.

"Are you okay? First aid!"

Some of the bleeding clotted on her body, but the pain was still vivid. Sheena shifted her weight just to alert the two she was still alive, even if barely.

"She's still in pain! Professor, please, use a stronger spell!" Lloyd pleaded.

Raine nodded. She moaned in annoyance upon remembering her mystic symbol was not on her person. Well, not like she slept with it on every night; but this was one night she probably should have. "Alright."

Standing to her feet, she paced herself and took in a deep breath. She gripped her Crystal Rod, a special gift from Meltokio's Colosseum, with both hands and tapped into her elven blood, calling for the aid of Mana's healing powers. A mana circle formed under her bare feet and her silver hair blew around despite there being no breezes in the room.

"Root of all creation, grant us the breath of life! Revitalize!"

Still, it was not enough to completely heal the summoner nor did it regulate her still decreasing body temperature. The girl's skin clammed up and her finger tips felt like ice cubes. She reached out to touch the person closest to her, which was Raine. The feeling of her chill worried the Professor and she cast Revitalize a few more times, nearly collapsing from mana exhaustion herself. Raine healed to the point where she felt comfortable the girl would survive the night and reassured Lloyd. Relief was minimal, but it was all they could do for her at the present time.

It was about one at night when things settled down enough for them to relax. Both were fatigued severely, but their concern easily outweighed the desire for sleep. Sheena's breathing became a bit more stable and her heart rate, though it decreased at times if only for a moment, rose to a pace Raine trusted.

"Sheena will make it through the night. All we can do now is let her rest." Raine stood from her kneeling position, looking over her body once again. She did her best to hide the doubt in her voice.

Lloyd nodded hesitantly before standing himself. "... Al-..alright."

The room was silent for a moment; even the raging storm outside had subsided. The clouds were still present and a small rain shower began to downpour on the area.

"I'll look over her for the night, I guess," offered the Professor. She sighed, tightening her robe around her body.

"What about Colette?"

"She'll be fine. Sheena requires immediate attention."

"Yeah.."

Raine stretched her arms as a yawn escaped her lips. She dropped her staff to the ground carefully. "Lloyd, go to sleep."

The swordsman looked up for his eyes were on Sheena, inspecting the damage with a rather concerned gaze. "But-"

"No," Raine replied, shaking her head. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I'll need you wide awake tomorrow for Yuan since you know more about Colette's post-Journey behavior than I do. I'm sure he'll need to know things like that."

Reluctantly, Lloyd sighed. "Okay. Thanks, Professor." He rubbed the girl's hand and whispered something into her ears that was too low for Raine to comprehend, then made his way out of the room. "Call me if you need anything or if she wakes up." With that, he trekked to his own bed to attempt to find solace in slumber.

The half elf turned her attention back to Sheena, whose eyes were closed, most likely sleeping herself. She threw another blanket over the summoner and fixed the pillows in a more comfortable manner to relieve pressure on her already swollen neck. "Good night, Sheena. I know you'll wake up in the morning. You've a promise to keep."

Raine didn't expect Sheena to hear her faint words, but she did. And in her own way, she replied that she would indeed rise with the sun, for she indeed had a promise to fulfill.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, how sweet! I mean, how painful to be struck by lightning saving a tree! Oh wells, she should wake up in the morning. Lloyd would be devastated if she died. Stay tuned for chapter twelve!


End file.
